


Горит ковчег у тех, кто совершил побег

by Gevion



Category: Historical RPF, Russian Royalty RPF, Распутин (2011), Статский советник (2005)
Genre: 20th Century, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Aristocracy, Canonical Character Death, Chronic Illness, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Historical Inaccuracy, Immigration & Emigration, M/M, Mental Instability, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, Mysticism, Psychological Drama, Russian Empire, Silver Age, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: В 1916 г. князь Дмитрий Романов принял участие в заговоре против Григория Распутина. Тайное расследование дела поручили Эрасту Фандорину.





	1. I. Россия. 1916-1917 гг.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chinpunkanpun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chinpunkanpun).



> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2016.
> 
> Доп. предупреждения: авторское видение, AU относительно дальнейших событий фильмов, книг, истории и здравого смысла; разница в возрасте (сознательно уменьшенная автором); рефлексия, убийство.

Перед самым рубежом семнадцатого года произошедшее виделось будто бы издали — это Дмитрий запомнил очень хорошо.

В октябре из летних усадеб перебрались в столицу. Утром с воды еще плыл вдоль Невы туман, но вечерами по камню набережной мело совсем по-зимнему. Феликс, не любивший наступление холодов, кутался в меха. В гостях у Дмитрия он подсаживался ближе к огню, а на некстати высказанную однажды мысль о том, что на весь растревоженный Петербург с первыми метелями опустится покой, только коротко рассмеялся: от чужого спокойствия ему становилось скучно, а от скуки начинала играть желчь. Феликс тогда был особенно язвителен — и для Дмитрия, помнившего его другим, почти невыносим.

Безумный Григорий, когда не шатался по домам благородных господ, все шептал что-то в бороду, склонившись сперва над болезненно-бледным мальчиком, потом — над зачарованной Александрой. А после перед всем светом хвастался рубашкой, расшитой ее царственной рукой, — грубо и по-мужицки смеялся, не щадя женской чести. Великие князья скрежетали зубами, но Николай ничего не замечал, не желал слушать, что ему говорили. Даже глаза прикрывал, когда Дмитрий пытался предупредить о том, что уже ходят страшные, опасные слухи: императрица забыла о долге и пустила в царскую постель немытого проходимца, император онемел, оглох и ослеп, а цесаревич не жилец и вовсе.

Феликс появлялся незаметно, опускал руку Дмитрию на предплечье и уводил за собой, за гардину, чтобы по-змеиному шипеть на ухо. Уговаривал, зло кривя узкий рот, что такого, как Распутин, — только ядом, как крысу, только ножом по горлу, как скотину, только огнем за ведовство: «Все слепые, все трусливые — пока мы еще зрячие, нужно сделать так, чтобы его не стало».

Петербург в стеклянном ненастоящем ноябре за окном был душен и зябок. Тяжелые золотые кисти на перевитых шнурах от каждого движения бились о раму — Феликс, сам того не замечая, часто и нервно дергал плечом.

В тишине государева дворца сговор больше не казался бесчестьем. Дмитрий кивнул, соглашаясь на все, напоследок мазнул Феликса пальцами по скуле и долго не высвобождался из неловкого объятия.

Феликс, всегда любивший маскарад, быстро вжился в роль заговорщика и, казалось, даже получал от нее удовольствие: пожимал руки скрывавшим лица фигурам в темном, которых звал давними заграничными друзьями, говорил быстро, но уверенно. Неизбежное приближалось с каждой встречей с Григорием — после них он бывал особенно взбудоражен. Рядом с Феликсом часто появлялась и взволнованная не меньше него Вера . Сам же Дмитрий только бездумно мерил комнату шагами и чувствовал себя собранным, готовым.

О последствиях в ту пору никто не рассуждал. Все согласились, что необходим жест твердой воли, который повлечет за собой перемены. Нерешительный Николай и одурманенная Александра только подстегивали других князей.

В тот вечер под ногами скрипел еще свежий ломкий снег, выпавший накануне. Вдалеке под мостом чернела полынья. Пальцы покалывало от холода, а лицо горело.

Убивать того, за кого так молились, оказалось нелегко, но бездействие было преступнее. Григорий умирал нехорошо, неохотно: хрипами выталкивал морозный воздух из легких, сглатывал пули, дышал через раз и кружил по следам собственной крови, как подбитая лисица. Скованная льдом Мойка серела в темноте.

О край неровной проруби раздробилась старая луна. Грузное тело старца утонуло у самой кромки. Феликс молчал — только улыбнулся Дмитрию, теперь уж как чужому, и ненароком, будто случайно, брезгливо отряхнул от его нежеланных прикосновений рукава.

Темная, почти черная кровь Григория засохла на пальцах, въелась в кожу, словно ржавчина, и даже пахла схоже. Умываясь снегом, Дмитрий старался дышать через рот. Тихое «сделано, кончено» билось в висках.

Совсем скоро за ним пришли и с искренними извинениями попросили не сопротивляться: «Императрица мечется, Ваше Высочество». Распутин был надежно мертв, этому уже никто бы не помешал. Дмитрий не глядя накинул что-то поверх кителя и пошел с ними по своей воле.

* * *

На два года раньше, в июле четырнадцатого, когда Феликс был рядом, а Александру и Николая Дмитрий еще называл Аликс и Ники, недавно вернувшегося из Румынии Николая что-то мучило. Франц Фердинанд унес за собой в могилу хрупкое равновесие, сохранявшееся в Европе, но была и другая, скрываемая причина той тревоги. Николай все писал и писал — сам, от руки, никому не доверяя, — и за рассеянностью в нем проступала озабоченность. Дмитрий, конечно, ни о чем не спрашивал, а тот ни о чем не говорил.

Позже Дмитрию так и не сказали прямо, намекнув: мол, незадолго до смерти Фердинанда один честный и проницательный человек из особо приближенных при исполнении государева приказа отказался отступиться от него и за то был убит. Имя Фандорина не называлось, но это объясняло многое: неуверенность Николая, его воспаленные глаза с темными кругами, усталость и приступы лихорадочной деятельности. Голодная, жадная до бессмысленного кровопролития война ощущалась грозой на горизонте, помешать ее приходу не смог бы никто. Через несколько месяцев Фандорина и его провал уже, казалось, никто и не вспоминал — придвигавшийся все ближе фронт учил не принимать человеческие потери близко к сердцу.

После пережитого — после грома, после страха первого сражения и пожалованной за храбрость награды, после убийства Распутина — меньше всего Дмитрий ожидал услышать от Николая, который все же отменил приказ об его аресте, полное едва сдерживаемой ярости: «Фандорин вернулся и уже занят этим. А я не стану ему мешать». Устало махнув рукой, Николай отпустил его, пропахшего спертым тюремным воздухом, напоследок добавив: «Снисхождения не жди», — и разочарованно покачал головой.

Если при Дмитрии и вели теперь разговоры, то лишь на безопасные темы — безопасные и оттого ничего не значившие. Феликс все чаще пропадал со своими таинственными друзьями, призраком ускользая из-под взгляда. Дмитрию не пришлось ни о чем спрашивать. Он все понял и так.

Говорили — поговаривали, многозначительно нашептывали, оскорбительно смаковали, — что Александра, обезумев от горя, и не подумала, что у нее не было права отдавать приказ об аресте. «Заговор», уродливое, угловатое слово, несущее в себе такой же уродливый смысл, шелестом звучало со всех сторон.

Его сторонились даже те, кто был рад смерти Распутина чуть ли не больше, чем сам Дмитрий. Впрочем, назвать радостью то слабое, бессильное чувство, которое не давало ему сбежать от собственных воспоминаний, было нельзя. Делать должное ради высоких целей — к этому он привык: долг, офицерская честь, доблесть. Но в подсыпанном яде не было долга, в добивании умирающего — чести, а в том, как легко по праву особ царской крови Дмитрия выпустили на свободу, — доблести.

Гроб с телом старца опустили в могилу, засыпав мерзлой землей, — Дмитрий о том справлялся особо. Схоронили в Царском Селе, не довезя до родных мест. Утро погребения было сумрачно, а день темен, и гроб оказался мал для тела: обезображенный раздувшийся труп Григория едва вместился. Поп тихо пробормотал над ним литию.

Николай приехал сам, постоял над свежей насыпью с грубым крестом. Зарыли там, где хотели строить храм Серафиму, — и не было за то никакой кары. Господь упокоил душу усопшего раба, простил строительство храма на костях безродной собаки.

Фандорина никак не удавалось нагнать. Где бы Дмитрий ни появлялся, он слышал отголоски наигранного удивления: «Фандорин вернулся, явился неизвестно откуда спустя столько времени. С сединой и хромотой, но все такой же галантный — как, вы не встречались раньше, князь? Необыкновенный человек, поистине загадка».

Необыкновенный человек-загадка или не считал Дмитрия достойным знакомства, или намеревался измотать его неизвестностью. Дмитрий не находил себе места. От каждой высказанной тайком благодарности за избавление от «этого несносного мужика» становилось тошно. Дмитрию не верили. Во дворце Николая его присутствие оказалось более нежеланным, чем после всех предыдущих ссор.

Скорое наступление нового года не обещало долгожданного обновления, и в Царское Село ему больше не было дороги.

* * *

Умершая родами мать невольно отобрала у них с Марией и отца, и дом. Женившись во второй раз на стороне, отец исчез из их жизни и, даже когда получил разрешение вернуться, так и не стал Дмитрию близким. Его место мог бы занять дядя Сергей Александрович — крепкие руки, подхватывающие с земли, тихий, спокойный голос, молчаливая защита и поддержка, — если бы не погиб.

Дмитрий унаследовал его имение и дворец на набережной, величественное здание, казавшееся тогда огромным, к которому так и не привык. В дни последних осенних ливней, когда Нева, а вслед за ней и Фонтанка поднимались внутри каменных лабиринтов, пена над зеленоватой речной водой напоминала ему гривы взмыленных, бешеных коней на мосту, с трудом удерживаемых юношами. Он часто останавливался рядом с ними. Воспоминания о горячем воздухе из широких ноздрей, о запахе разгоряченного зверя во время прогулок верхом и ощущении полета были тем немногим, что ненадолго выдергивало Дмитрия из его мыслей.

По петербургским мостовым с поземкой несло холод, прохожие прятали лица в меховых воротниках, привыкшие к газу и керосину фонарщики зажигали новые электрические фонари. Старое время заканчивалось, выходя по капле.

Дмитрий предпочитал мерзнуть без головного убора. Сухой снег кололся и таял холодными каплями, соприкасаясь с обнаженной кожей. Дмитрия никто не ждал. Никто бы не заметил его исчезновения.

В доме было тихо и темно, как в погребе. Тяжелый полог над кроватью приглушал свет — настольную лампу не гасили даже на ночь. Приглушенным, вылинявшим казался себе и Дмитрий: высохшая на холодном ветру кожа в отражении небольшого зеркала была неживой, а глаза смотрели с болезненной сосредоточенностью. Когда-то давно так же смотрел царапавшийся из последних сил Григорий, отказывавшийся верить в собственную смерть. Его унесли потом, неподъемного от пропитавшей одежду воды, но ледяная белоснежная рука с короткими и толстыми пальцами будто тянулась кому-то погрозить, свешиваясь до пола из-под наброшенной в покойницкой простыни.

Фандорин был совершенно чужим, не причинившим еще ни добра, ни зла, и рядом с другими чужаками — полной ненависти Александрой, уставшим Николаем, почти враждебным Феликсом — стал безопасной темой для отвлеченных размышлений.

Нужно было спасать себя, лгать и искать покровительства, но спасения Дмитрий не хотел, а написанное Николаю письмо о том, что невиновен, разорвал и сжег клочки, высыпав пепел в снег под окном.

* * *

К концу декабря стало по-настоящему холодно, огонь в каминах в жилых комнатах поддерживали постоянно. Предчувствие праздничной суматохи отзывалось во всех приятным волнением. В прошлые годы Дмитрий просиживал долгие часы у Феликса, а потом они ехали в гости или принимали гостей у себя. Теперь ехать никуда не хотелось, а Феликс не был ему рад.

Приглашения, стопкой лежавшие на столе, он смахнул в огонь, но ближе к ночи отгонять навязчивые мысли стало совсем невыносимо. Останься Дмитрий дома, он точно напился бы, хоть и не имел к тому склонности, а напившись, сделал бы себе только хуже. Помутившийся разум не видел различий между прошедшим и настоящим, как не отличал и мертвых от живых.

В доме на Екатерининском канале, в обществе полунезнакомцев, проще было заставлять себя удерживаться на краю. Он приказал запрягать лошадей.

У красной баронессы принимали всех. Раньше Дмитрию здесь не нравилось. Это Феликс чувствовал себя среди персидских ковров и венецианских кресел как рыба в воде, прежде чем начал отдавать предпочтение другим салонам. Однако среди десятков лиц Дмитрия могли и не заметить без форменного облачения — он собирался держаться в тени, подальше от света крупных позолоченных ламп.

За слепящими огнями, за оживленными разговорами и спинами тех, кто составлял свет и полусвет городского общества, он оставался всего лишь одним из многих: молодым и богатым щеголем в пиджаке модного покроя.

В одной из небольших зал, на подсвеченной масляными светильниками импровизированной сцене, пели смутно знакомый романс. Пахло дамскими духами, бергамотом, крепко заваренным в дорогом английском чае, и морозом — кто-то из близстоящих недавно зашел с улицы.

Дмитрий не разделял общей страсти к романсам, но баритон был мягким и негромким, без театральности, на которую настраивала обстановка. Закончил он так же мягко. Несколько гостей из числа скучающей творческой богемы вышли сразу за этим, освободив проход.

У ступеней сцены давние знакомые, имен которых Дмитрий не помнил, вели беседу с тем, чей голос он слышал. Потом они переместились ближе, заметили Дмитрия и тут же представили его.

Хромота бросалась в глаза, а седина, напротив, была почти незаметна. Ладонь Фандорина оказалась теплой. Не успев принять никакого решения, Дмитрий уже отвечал на его вежливый вопрос, а после нескольких реплик, вспомнив о приличиях, сказал тяжело и некстати:

— Вы прекрасно пели.

Фандорин склонил голову.

Остаток вечера их то и дело сталкивало вместе, и каждый знакомый считал своим долгом вовлечь Дмитрия в общий разговор. Он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд, такой же мягкий, но удерживающий, как и голос: его изучали.

Он не ел с самого утра. Шампанское, врученное суетливым и обходительным лакеем в белых перчатках, быстро ударило в голову. Дождавшись, пока рядом с Фандориным никого не осталось, он подошел ближе и замер, бездумно потирая большим пальцем хрупкую хрустальную ножку бокала.

— Вы следите за мной, будто ждете, что я тотчас сознаюсь во всех грехах, — прозвучало обвиняюще.

— Приношу извинения, если вам так показалось. Старая п-привычка.

Фандорин заикался. Дмитрий об этом не знал. Он сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся:

— Да, показалось. Мне здесь все время кажется — никто не желает говорить откровенно.

— В таком случае можете говорить со мной обо всем, о чем пожелаете, князь. Так, как пожелаете. Я к в-вашим услугам.

У Фандорина были совсем темные глаза. Лихорадочное беспокойство вернулось в полной мере.

— И вы не будете обращаться со мной как все здесь? Как с убийцей?

Случайная встреча, неожиданное знакомство, подчеркнутое благодушие — да Фандорин и так все знал, ему обо всем уже доложили. Оставалось ждать, пока Дмитрий сам загонит себя в силки.

— А вы убили?

Дмитрий замолчал ненадолго, потом одним глотком допил шампанское, коротко попрощался, не скрывая своего смятения, и ушел.

От выпитого и от разговора его немедленно бросило в жар, а опрометчиво сказанное никак не желало забываться. За тучами пряталась старая луна, совсем как тогда — подслеповато щурилась мутным бельмом.

От извозчика Дмитрий отмахнулся и к своему дому повернул еще нескоро.

* * *

Подозреваемым Дмитрия было не назвать — что именно он убил, всем было известно точно. Фандорина, быстрого и опасного для него, как охотничий пес для подранка, призвали на службу, очевидно, по другим причинам: мертвый Распутин представлялся лишь частью большей картины, за границы которой Дмитрий никак не мог заглянуть — ему не было позволено.

Николай держал данное слово: не мешал расследованию, но и не помогал. Не желая случайной встречи с Александрой, Дмитрий не показывался ему на глаза. О совершенном, впрочем, не пожалел ни разу. Пусть Распутин и не ворожил сам, но в это верили другие, и их слепая вера давала ему безграничную силу.

Научившись от Александры поклоняться старцу, еще до убийства многие шипели Дмитрию вслед: «Безбожник». Шептали в спину разное, страшное тем, что была в их словах и правда. Дмитрий выучился читать ее по губам. Ненависть была осязаема, будто черная липкая волна, но и поддержка ощущалась не лучше — Дмитрий бежал от верных сообщников так же, как от проклинавших его.

За него вступились, и в этом проглядывало нечто недостойное. Кто подписал поданное Николаю послание, он не знал. Достаточно было и писем Марии Федоровны, еще сильнее отдаливших ее от сына и невестки, и вмешательства сестры. За него просили, будто за провинившегося юнца, выражали уверенность, что произошла страшная ошибка, а царская кровь выше правды. За Дмитрия лгали Николаю в лицо.

Чем ближе подходило Рождество, тем тяжелее становилось выносить одиночество и добровольное изгнание. Его ждали на праздники, затворничество не спасало от чужих визитов. Не желая пускать никого в дом, он был вынужден выезжать сам и делал вид, что не замечает прикованных к себе взглядов.

Ехать на елки и всенощную он однако напрочь отказался.

В ночь на двадцать шестое мороз отступил и выпал мокрый снег, проседавший под копытами лошадей и колесами автомобилей. Пахло оттепелью, влага от дыхания оседала на воротнике. Из одних гостей Дмитрия под руку вели в другие, старые знакомые сменялись новыми, но он не различал лиц, пропускал заверения в дружбе и поддержке, как бессмысленный шум. Шампанское, только снятое со льда, не убывало из бокала.

Поздравления, сыпавшиеся со всех сторон, надписанные открытки с пожеланиями, общее оживление, сильный запах ели, фигурки вертепного театра и чье-то шутливое предложение пойти колядовать подействовали на него удручающе. В одном из домов между другими гостями скользнул Феликс в своем обычном маскараде и так же быстро исчез — только остался отзвук сладковатых дамских духов. Заболела голова.

Фандорин появился со спины, обозначив свое присутствие коротким, смазанным прикосновением к обшлагу, — Дмитрий решил, что хватит с него пряток, и больше не переодевался в штатское даже ради праздничных вечеров. Зеленое сукно кителя выделялось среди черных фраков.

В толпе снова померещился Феликс, в этот раз не пытавшийся скрыться. Он со злостью смотрел куда-то в сторону, Дмитрию за плечо.

— А ведь он в-вас дожидается, князь. Не пойдете?

Фандорин тоже его видел, отрицать было глупо. Дмитрий промолчал и отвернулся от Феликса первым.

— И правильно. Не нужно ходить, с вас и так достаточно. К нему — не нужно.

Он уже не боялся Фандорина и его догадок, как не боялся ничего, кроме глухой ночи в собственной постели наедине с темнотой. «А к вам? К вам — нужно?» — вертелось на языке.

— Да ни к кому не нужно. Поздно уже ходить, — вместо этого ответил он. — Я и не собираюсь. Только об одном прошу: когда будете отчитываться перед кузеном, не говорите, что видели меня таким.

Фандорин смотрел внимательно и только при слове «отчитываться» едва заметно поморщился: может, верил до сих пор, что сам себе хозяин? Дмитрий не верил уже давно — как в это, так и во многое иное, включая Рождество и идею перерождения.

А потом Фандорин вдруг заговорил спокойно, почти монотонно — таким голосом Дмитрию в детстве читала сонная няня, если он отказывался закрывать глаза, прежде чем услышит сказку, — что был однажды в Бессарабии, в северных степях, где стебли трав достают до пояса, а пресный воздух быстро сушит кожу. Стоит пожить там хотя бы с месяц, и лицо станет такое же, как у кочевника: бронзовое, открытое солнцу и ветрам. Там, наверное, и сейчас хорошо — «и спокойно, князь, и тихо: тишина стоит такая, что даже дыхание земли слышно», — а еще свободы столько, что весь мир твой, но вот беда — даже там некуда от самого себя деться и приходится мириться со всем, что скребется на волю изнутри.

— Решили рассказать мне о том, что от себя не убежишь? Думаете, я не знаю? Думаете, до сих пор бегу?

Пытаясь вычленить подвох, мысль, в которой содержалась заранее заготовленная для него ловушка — она наверняка была, не могло не быть, — Дмитрий запутался, потряс отяжелевшей головой. Фандорин хотел, казалось, ответить, но потом оборвал себя:

— Вы устали. Я п-провожу вас до дверей.

— Ночь только началась.

— Лучше поезжайте домой.

— А вы меня как будто отпускаете? — насмешки не вышло.

Свет неярких ламп резал глаза, пересохло в горле. В противоречие собственным словам Дмитрий повернулся к выходу, уже представил тишину и темноту дома и ожидающих его недалеко от ступеней дворца каменных коней. Давно знакомая картина успокаивала.

Фандорин увязался за ним, чтобы проводить, без усилия протискиваясь мимо шумных пьяных гостей:

— Это вам бы надо отпустить с-самого себя.

Когда Дмитрий нашел нужный автомобиль — дань всеобщему увлечению дорогими игрушками на колесах, — Фандорин все так же стоял на пороге, поверх фрака накинув лишь шарф. Не стоило его задерживать, для легких и горла нет ничего губительнее зимнего влажного воздуха во время оттепели. Дмитрий привалился к стенке, захлопнул за собой дверцу, рубанул воздух ребром ладони на прощание, тут же пожалев, что жест вышел слишком резким, и повернулся к водителю:

— Трогай, — привычное слово показалось странным: вместо успокаивающего цокота копыт, вместо скрипа экипажных рессор что-то стучало под колесами и перещелкивало под руками водителя. Вдалеке чудились звуки рождественских хоралов, такие чистые и высокие, что от них становилось холоднее. Горячий обруч, сдавливавший лоб и ноющие виски, наконец-то ослаб.

К полуночи Дмитрий вернулся домой и намеревался немедленно лечь, но выкрики, смех и вспышки фейерверков не давали спать. Ворочаясь с боку на бок, он провел остаток ночи беспокойно, в предчувствии кошмаров наяву. Но усталости, как ни удивительно, не ощущал.

В ту ночь Гришка ему так не явился. К утру он забылся, а очнувшись в залитой солнцем комнате, все продолжал чувствовать, будто ладони и ступни у него исколоты высокой степной травой.

* * *

Дни нового года накатывали волной.

Десятого января, собравшись с мыслями, поехал в Зимний дворец в санях. Щеки и губы быстро онемели от мороза, но от зажженных вокруг колонны костров по всей площади шло тепло, а ангелу наверху, казалось, было и вовсе жарко. Одна за другой подъезжали кареты, по мраморным ступеням в ожидании гостей стелился мягкий ковер, в котором утопали сапоги.

Бальный сезон, начавшийся еще в ноябре, проходил до начала нового года так же, как и раньше, но в январе изменения стали очевидны. В Николаевском зале, на большом балу, более пышном, чем другие, и закрытом для низших рангов, они только проявились ярче. Почтенные нарядные старцы играли в карты азартнее, чем когда-либо, словно боялись что-то не успеть, а в глазах скользивших по паркету танцоров иногда проскальзывала загнанность — будто они надеялись плясать без остановки столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы забыть обо всем, что ждало их за дверями зала.

Мелькали вспышками светлые платья дочерей на выданье, красные мундиры генералов кавалерии и серые бешметы кавказских князей, позванивали приколотые к дамским рукавам колокольчики на лентах. Мазурка звучала все громче, разговоры — тише, а безопасных тем оставалось меньше с каждой минутой.

Ольга стояла там же, среди стайки неземных нимф из благородных семей, высокая и совсем взрослая, а неподалеку был — он, снова он, кто же еще — Фандорин, в черном фраке и жилете жемчужного отлива. Дмитрий не стал к ним подходить.

Николай видел его и даже коротко поприветствовал, но при жене держался подчеркнуто отстраненно. А Феликс наверняка предпочел балу какой-нибудь ресторан с висящим в воздухе ароматным дымом сигар и смеющимися вульгарным шуткам офицерами, опьяненными животным предчувствием конца.

Лакеи сновали с небольшими вазочками мороженого, на серебряных подносах сверкал, подтаивая, лед.

О чем и с кем Дмитрий говорил после мазурки, даже с кем сидел за одним столом за ужином, он не запомнил.

После котильона Николай увел побледневшую Александру отдыхать — Дмитрию все чудился ее взгляд, — а потом вернулся. Меньше минуты что-то тихо выговаривал Фандорину в дверях, дождался ответного кивка, скользнув усталым взглядом поверх его головы, заметил Дмитрия, кивнул и ему и удалился на весь остаток вечера.

В ту ночь Дмитрию снилось странное: Гришка вместе с кровью выплевывал на грязный лед пули, а потом теми же окровавленными губами, страшно и криво ухмыляясь, лез целовать руки — так, как прежде целовал оцепеневшему Феликсу, — и все благодарил: спасибо, мол, что убили, люди добрые, что захотели отпустить. Дмитрий попытался вырвать ладонь. Пальцы слиплись от загустевшего красного, пахло ржавой стоячей водой и давно не мытым телом.

Позже приблизился стоявший в стороне Феликс, начал что-то настойчиво говорить не своим голосом — его был и громче, и выше, голос, которым он привык подчинять, — почти касаясь горячими губами холодной скулы. Кожу пощипывало от его теплого дыхания. А потом он прижался еще ближе, изменяясь на глазах. Сперва показался незнакомцем, но вдруг обрел чужие черты: седина, темные глаза, тонкий рот.

Гришка за спиной снова бессвязно забормотал про прощение. Дмитрий пытался увернуться от острого взгляда, от крепкой хватки пальцев на запятнанном кровью рукаве, но, высвобождаясь, только добился обратного. Сдался Фандорину, опустив голову и закрыв глаза:

— Он твердит, что его отпустили. Тогда и меня можно отпустить? Даже меня?

— И его, и вас можно. Человеку человеково. Вы т-только решите, куда пойдете потом, Дмитрий Павлович, где спрячетесь.

И правда — где?

* * *

На следующий день нестерпимо болела голова — вернулась страшная мигрень, совсем как в детстве, когда Дмитрия не могли успокоить часами, и дядя, от которого сильно пахло лавровишневыми каплями, качал его на руках. Отголоски болезни матери, приведшей к несвоевременному рождению, и той слабости проявлялись и теперь.

Он провел большую часть дня в постели, уговорив себя подняться только после того, как стемнело, — от солнечного света боль усиливалась, заливалась в уши и глаза тошнотворной волной. Слуги, и раньше ходившие вокруг на цыпочках, не показывались вовсе, только согревшуюся в тепле комнаты воду в серебряном тазу заменили снова на чистую, с тонкой коркой льда, и повесили на спинку стула свежее полотенце.

К ночи мигрень утихла. Поднялся ветер — дрожали стекла, и сыпал мелкий снег. Не удержавшись, Дмитрий открыл раму и высунулся по грудь. От морозного воздуха перехватило дыхание, запершило в горле, но узел за ребрами начал ослабевать.

Он лег почти здоровым, а проснулся уже совершенно больным: глаза слезились, начался жар, голос не слушался, и после каждого слова его скручивало кашлем. Привезенный доктор только покачал головой и велел отдыхать и поменьше тревожиться. Дмитрий в ответ на это зашелся хриплым смехом. Он был старым механизмом, неудачной моделью, с каждой шестеренки которой сыпалась ржавая чешуя.

Спать не хотелось, но веки опустились сами собой, стоило всем выйти из комнаты. Только Гришка остался сидеть рядом и лукаво блестел черными птичьими глазами, временами отбрасывая мокрые пряди, падавшие на лоб. С волос текло — река не отпускала его от себя.

Дмитрий обессиленно махнул рукой, чтоб он уходил, но ощущение чужого присутствия никуда не делось.

— Не уйдешь? Ну и ладно.

Он перевернулся на другой бок и почти увяз в тягучей темноте и безвременье, прежде чем услышал в ответ: «Мы с тобой теперь всегда вместе будем».

* * *

Через день, ночь и еще один день полегчало. Головная боль совсем прошла, голос еще казался чужим, но уже смягчался от травяного чая и горячего молока с медом.

В спальне пахло хворью и немощью, и Дмитрий приказал проветрить комнаты, пока сам уселся греться в теплом халате, наброшенном поверх рубашки, у камина. За время болезни были посетители, но внутрь никого не пускали. На столике в гостиной скопились записки с пожеланиями здоровья — даже одна от Николая, набросанная, правда, не его почерком — и запоздавшие открытки. Мария волновалась, упрашивала лечиться и не перетруждать себя.

Он пролистал газеты за пропущенное время, но после очередной заметки о волнениях бросил их в корзину.

После ужина приехал Фандорин. Дмитрий сначала не знал, как его принимать, но попросил проводить гостя в кабинет. Тот вошел неслышно, перед этим тихо постучав, и смотрел только в глаза, не осматриваясь по сторонам, как будто раньше уже бывал здесь, — сыщику положено ничем не выдавать собственного удивления.

— Слышал о вашем нездоровье от Его Величества. Он просил передать, что сожалеет и в-верит в скорую встречу, — мягко начал Фандорин.

Дмитрий жестом пригласил его сесть, потом сел сам, чувствуя, как помутилось от резкого движения перед глазами. Виновато произнес, ощущая себя грязным и неодетым:

— Я и сейчас еще не совсем выздоровел. Простите, что принимаю в таком виде.

Фандорин кивнул, отказался от предложенных напитков и медленно, будто прислушиваясь к себе, устроился в кресле поудобнее — наверняка мучили старые раны. Хромота с их первой встречи так и не прошла.

Неловкое молчание, казалось, раздражало только Дмитрия — Фандорин не пытался его прервать, смотрел так же пристально, и по выражению лица нельзя было понять, о чем он думает.

— Вашим визитом я обязан… — заговорил наконец Дмитрий, рассчитывая, что Фандорин закончит фразу, но тот не подал виду, что понял, чего от него ждут. Дмитрию даже почудилось — он издевательски приподнял уголок рта: продолжай, мол, раз уж начал. — Кузену?

— Он не знает, что я решил вас навестить.

— Вы нарушаете его указания?

— Я волен действовать так, как будет лучше — не мне, не вашему кузену и не вам. Всем.

Дмитрий безотчетно потянулся пальцами к графину с водой, но остановился, как только заметил, что Фандорин следит его за движениями.

— Как странно, не находите? Вы на службе, но не у кузена, а у всех?

— У страны. Знаете же, как это бывает — когда служишь стране, а д-другие не понимают, не принимают то, что делать приходится? Вы тоже служили. А что сделали-то, что попали в опалу? Расскажете, может? Облегчите душу?

Почувствовав, что если он не встанет из своего кресла, если не выпрямит ноги немедленно — сойдет с ума, Дмитрий поднялся с места, подавил еще одну волну тошноты и отошел ближе к окну. Снег в сумерках казался сизым. Из-за намерзшего по углам рамы льда по стеклу будто пошли трещины.

— Явились меня слушать? Так я же болен, я нездоров, сболтну что-то страшное, а потом скажу, что не в себе был. Вот скандал выйдет.

— А если я не стану никому рассказывать? Да и кому рассказать? Вы знаете, я знаю, Император знает — и еще многие, только притворяются при вас. Но вы и об этом уже думали, я полагаю. А к скандалам все привыкли. Пошепчутся да и забудут, память у них короткая.

— Но не у вас, верно? Вы не забываете.

— Служба, вы сами сказали, — Фандорин пожал плечами. — Иногда и хочется забыть, да нельзя.

— В моем же доме меня допрашиваете. Вызвали бы к себе, чтобы другие видели и им неповадно было.

Фандорин в ответ рассмеялся — коротко и неожиданно горько:

— А зачем мне вас допрашивать? Я и так уже... Только в отличие от кого-то другого я еще и выслушаю — всегда интересно было, что такие, как вы, чувствуют.

Дмитрий знал: в конечном итоге наказания ему не выйдет, будет только растянутая на десятилетие казнь — и он к ней готовился, но чем дольше ждал, тем меньше оставалось решимости держать язык за зубами.

— Как я?

— Да убийцы, князь, что же вы — не нужно так осторожно подбирать слова, за них не будет наказания. За другое будет, но не за слова. Попробуйте рассказать. Терять нечего.

То, к чему он все время возвращался в мыслях, подступило к горлу — он вдруг заговорил: про Гришку и его нечеловеческие глаза, его холодные руки, тянувшиеся отомстить, и синие губы, шевелившиеся без звука, про его хрипы, омерзительное, сладковато пахнувшее гнилью дыхание, бессвязную речь. Про тайные встречи и приготовления, про скользкую, ненастоящую луну в проруби, которая отказывалась идти в руки, когда Дмитрий пытался отмыть ледяной водой с них кровь, и Феликса, стоявшего над ним — холодного и такого же ненастоящего, воскового: уколи его булавкой — не пошевелится.

Дышать вдруг стало тяжело, комната начала заваливаться набок — Дмитрий падал и уже почти ощутил удар об пол, а потом — ватную тишину, но его подхватили. Фандорин оказался рядом в считанные мгновения, удержал на весу, помог опереться на подоконник и не отпускал, пока Дмитрий не кивнул. И даже после этого остался рядом, оставив руку на плече, рядом с распахнутым воротом рубашки.

— Не бережете себя, князь.

Тогда Дмитрий понял, в чем чувствовал странность:

— Вы же знали обо всем почти сразу, как только брат отдал приказ разобраться.

— Напрямую о вас он не говорил, — Фандорин покачал головой. Его ладонь жгла кожу даже через плотную ткань халата, ровным сухим жаром напоминала о настоящем, отгоняя воспоминания. — Только о т-том, что Распутина убили.

— Откуда тогда?

— От вас самого: на вас как на заговорщика все указывало еще до убийства, это раз. Вы почти не заметали следы, это два — убийца, но не лжец. При знакомстве меня так боялись, будто я начну вас пытать, и с первого слова почти признались — это три.

Значит, Николай ничего не сказал ему — не стал вмешиваться, как и было обещано. Но и Дмитрию тоже ничего не сказал.

— Зачем нужны были вы, если и так все ясно?

— Чтобы судить без предвзятости. Он вас любит, что бы вы ни думали, и так просто отступиться не готов.

Дмитрий чувствовал запах его парфюма: такой поначалу кажется почти незаметным, но стоит к нему привыкнуть, и он станет преследовать везде.

— А зачем тогда меня мучили?

На несколько мгновений Фандорин замолчал, потом все-таки ответил:

— Сначала хотел вас до правды о себе довести. Он тоже для вас правды хочет, правды и честности. Потом интересно с-стало. Что кровь на душу брать нельзя, вы и сами понимаете, а все равно убили. И не только вы, другие тоже. Скажете, кто?

— Не скажу. И вы бы убили. Вы его не видели, рядом не стояли, а я стоял, я видел, я слышал. С такими, как Распутин, только так и можно — пулей, ядом и ножом.

Фандорин вдруг резко втянул воздух и убрал руку, скользнув взглядом по щеке Дмитрия, по шее, по груди — избегая глаз.

— Кузен вас ждет, как только сможете на ногах стоять. Я сам найду дорогу обратно. Отдыхайте, — он развернулся и пошел к дверям, больше не глядя на Дмитрия. Только на пороге обернулся: — Я обещал. Лишнего ему не скажу.

* * *

У врача были холодные руки. Он пытался шутить, одобрительно кивал, но Дмитрий не слушал — ни горло, ни легкие не беспокоили. Беспокоило ожидание разочарования в глазах Николая, и пусть сам Николай разочаровал его давно, Дмитрию не казалось, что они квиты.

Физическое здоровье вернулось к нему, но сны никуда не исчезли. Накануне поездки во дворец он принял сильное снотворное, провалился в черную пустоту на несколько часов.

Черта была проведена, прошлое будто бы закончилось, и теперь Дмитрий жил каждым новым мигом, дышал каждой секундой до приговора, но ожидание отравляло их — Распутин отравлял их, портил кровь даже из могилы, шел с ним на встречу к Николаю бок о бок. Дмитрий слышал, как при каждом шаге хлюпала в его сапогах вода.

Николай уже ждал у окна, подрагивающими пальцами гладил бахрому на шторе.

— Уедешь, — отрезал он, едва Дмитрия провели внутрь и оставили их наедине, тихо прикрыв дверь. — В Персию уедешь, немедленно. Баратов примет. Все, что нужно, бери так, просить не нужно.

Слова застряли в горле, прилипли к пересохшим губам. Дмитрий кивнул, медленно втянул густой, будто патока, воздух, предчувствуя возвращение кашля. Потом поклонился низко, как чужой, смаргивая жгучие слезы, и собрался уйти так, не дождавшись позволения — хуже все равно бы не стало.

— Дмитрий?

Он обернулся, одной ногой уже ступив на порог. Николай ссутулился, тяжело упал в кресло и в ярком дневном свету выглядел почти стариком:

— О возвращении тоже не проси.

На сборы не потребовалось много времени: вещи уместились в несколько чемоданов. Больше ничто не отвлекало — ни мысли о том, как станут шептаться о его побеге, ни неоправдавшиеся ожидания, ни кошмары наяву. Наконец удалось сдвинуться с точки мертвого, искусственного равновесия. Новость о ссылке перевернула все вверх дном и в его жизни, и внутри его самого. Он уезжал, потому что так за него решили, и не спорил — на то не было сил.

Григорий вскоре исчез, закрытое дело больше не было тайной. Феликса отправили в имение. Дмитрий мог с ним встретиться — знал, что останавливать не будут, — но не пошел: тот ни разу не навестил его во время болезни. Феликса тогда рядом не было. Вместо него был другой: черная фигура за спиной, рука с белоснежной манжетой на предплечье, голос над ухом в тишине, цепкий взгляд, странные слова.

Пока вещи укрывали от снегопада, Дмитрий маялся в прихожей, то натягивая, то снимая перчатки, мешал слугам. Говорил, что прощается с домом, городом, далеким детством, проведенным здесь, но на самом деле просто смотрел в пустоту.

Прощаться с Фандориным не собирался — слишком хорошо запомнил их первый разговор, удерживавший его на месте последний месяц, слишком боялся узнать, что скрывалось под показной любезностью. Но тот явился сам, влетел с поземкой, когда нужно было отъезжать, стянув шапку раньше, чем ступил на порог. Снег медленно таял на его волосах. В глазах мерещилось то же обвинение, что у Распутина, тот же яд, что у Феликса, та же тоска, что у Николая. Дмитрий смотрел прямо ему в лицо, но его самого не видел и не слышал — только переливающуюся через край злость:

— Уезжаете? Это хорошо, это з-замечательно, уезжайте, только б-быстрее. Опоздаете ведь, нужно скорей ехать, пока вас не увидели. Бегите — как вор, как убийца, без ума от страха, от одной к-каторги к другой… А ведь так хорошо говорили, князь, будто решили все д-для себя однажды и больше не отступите, готовы за это решение терпеть. А сейчас что? Пришло время от себя отказаться? Убийство всегда только убийством и является, ничем другим.

Он заикался больше, чем до этого, торопился, словно ждал, что его вот-вот прервут. Дмитрий хотел ответить, но холодный воздух проник в горло, сжал спазмом. Кое-как откашлявшись, он спрятал платок с бледно-розовым пятном в карман, надеясь, что Фандорин этого не заметит. Просипел:

— Николая я об этом не просил. Ни о чем из этого и меньше всего — о побеге.

— Постойте, — изменив обычной сдержанности, Фандорин схватил его за рукав, смягчил тон. Его пальцы соскользнули по голому запястью, удержали ладонь. Дмитрий вспомнил, как во сне Гришка целовал его руки, и вздрогнул, но тот даже не заметил. — Вы, я знаю, невиновны — виновны, т-то есть, но не в том. Не в т-трусости, не в желании бежать. Я был несправедлив к вам только что и об этом сожалею, но и это несправедливо — это... Понимаете же, о чем я? Так нельзя. Бегут только преступники и лжецы. Иначе чем вы лучше него? Иначе зря уб-били.

— Я и есть преступник и лжец, а каторга не ждет. Прощайте.

Фандорин тряхнул головой.

Горячие пальцы сжали ладонь в последний раз — и отпустили совсем.

По пути до станции Дмитрий все время мерз, руки колотило мелкой дрожью даже в перчатках. Тонкий месяц рано выплыл на небо и бежал от Дмитрия в окне — обглоданным желтым оскалом на недосягаемой высоте. Память о доме уходила по капле вместе с теплом.

Начальник станции, немолодой и грузный человек, служивший когда-то в войсках, но теперь привыкший к комфорту, встретил его раскаленным самоваром, который блестел золотым боком на свету, крепким табаком и не менее крепким рукопожатием. Пока Дмитрий писал сестре, управляющему и отцу — короткие записки, ни одной просьбы, только распоряжения и несколько прощальных слов, — тот смотрел сочувственно, а потом предложил бежать: тихо выдохнул это Дмитрию на ухо.

Дмитрий сначала не расслышал, с трудом вынырнув из своих мыслей. Потом сразу же отказался. Фандорин был прав во всем, так нельзя.


	2. II. Персия. 1917-1919 гг.

Апрельским утром дошли наконец письма. Принес их проворный мальчик-грек, до того доставлявший на кухню фрукты, — худой подросток с оливковой кожей, густыми черными ресницами и пробивающимися над губой волосками. Дмитрий видел его раньше, когда каждую ночь, не в силах уснуть, бродил по дому. В первый раз мальчишка испугался его и стремительно помчался вниз, слетел со ступеней дома, в котором поселился Дмитрий, мгновенно растворившись в сизой утренней дымке. Потом начал узнавать, серьезно кивал при редких встречах, и Дмитрий отвечал ему таким же кивком — молчаливым признанием друг друга на чужой для обоих земле.

Разворачивать листы, разрывать чуть влажные конверты он пошел к себе. В спальне пахло приторно-сладким цветением, жжеными специями и ломкой от солнца травой — запах был совсем чужим, и даже простыни на постели казались грубыми и царапали кожу.

Сложнее всего было привыкнуть к дневным бурям, переносившим по воздуху резавший глаза песок, и ночному холоду. Выспаться удавалось даже реже, чем в Петербурге перед отъездом. Дмитрий забрал с собой книги и одежду, но и бумажные страницы, и ткани пропитались здешним сухим воздухом. Иногда мерещилось, будто потянуло прохладой с реки, но стоило ущипнуть себя за тыльную сторону ладони, как морок проходил. Нева осталась на другом краю земли.

Сперва ему даже стало легко, будто он снова мог выбирать сам за себя, но все время чего-то не хватало — словно мелочи какой-то, глупости, сущей бессмыслицы. А потом и мелочь, и глупость, и бессмыслица обратились навязчивым желанием потянуться к тому, что вернуть было нельзя. Прощаясь с Россией, Дмитрий даже дом продал, чтобы не верить в несбыточное, — дом дяди перед самым мостом с поднявшимися на дыбы конями, в котором и теперь оставалось больше жизни, чем в его хозяевах. Мария писала, что все сделано и деньги находятся в полном его распоряжении. В том, что не тратил их, было единственное проявление ностальгии, которое он мог себе позволить.

Дмитрий выписывал газеты из Петербурга и корил себя за это — они приходили с большим опозданием, чем письма, и оттого казалось, что он отделен от всего родного не только землей и морем, но и утраченным временем, ушедшим водой в песок. Писал отец, писала сестра, писали поверенные и даже Феликс, но через их слишком осторожные, тщательно подобранные слова пробивалось невысказанное.

Словно тяжело больного, его боялись тревожить и доводили этим до исступления. Сначала он думал, так возвращается лихорадка, порождавшая в нем недоверие ко всему, но потом прочитал короткую приписку к посланию Феликса: покойника не удержала в себе даже святая земля. Гришкин гроб выкопали и несколько дней держали на воздухе. Потом, правда, сожгли, но Дмитрий чувствовал его призрак, как себя самого. Воздух Персии пах гарью пожарища.

Ворочаясь в постели, он дышал через рот, пытался вызвать в памяти все, о чем думал раньше, прежде чем заснуть у себя, в доме на Фонтанке, зажмуривался до жжения под веками, но травяных морей Бессарабии не видел и тогда.

* * *

Общество, в котором его приняли, состояло из таких же, как он, иностранных господ, которым почтительно кланялись, а в спину смотрели чуть ли не с жалостью, и нескольких местных богачей, всеми силами старавшихся откреститься от своей бедной страны или подчеркнуто, ожесточенно патриотичных.

Дмитрий знал, кто понял бы и выслушал, и скучал. Но не признавался в этом даже наедине с собой.

Сперва он перестал принимать приглашения, потом не стал даже отвечать на них. Отчуждение, причинявшее боль прежде, теперь ощущалось как нечто необходимое и, более того, желанное. Он шатался по дому, бродил по улицам. Приставленные охранники за ним не успевали, а потом и вовсе махнули рукой.

Больше всего полюбился базар: торопливый говор и медлительная походка местных, платки ручной работы, привлекавшие насекомых фрукты, названий которых он не помнил. Солнце осыпалось бликами с гладких гроздьев бус. Кожа обгорала даже в тени, но зуд казался приятным, напоминал о том, что все увиденное за день — не плод воображения больного разума.

О перевороте, о восстании, об отречении Николая он узнал слишком поздно — в майских сумерках, еще до ранней восточной зари и сигнала к утреннему намазу. Сводка событий, длинная и путаная, расплывалась перед глазами. Отступившая было на несколько лет гроза вернулась страшнее, чем была сперва. Имена мелькали одно за другим, соседствовавшие строки противоречили друг другу. Дмитрий то откладывал бумаги, то брался за них вновь, начинал каждый раз с нового места, но остановиться не мог.

Если до того дни шли за недели, то после недели пошли за короткие бессонные часы, когда он не замечал времени. Соотечественники быстро исчезали из поля зрения, но он ни по кому не скучал и не искал общества. Из Петербурга писали снова, приглашали вернуться, сулили посты в правительстве. Каждый желал поговорить с ним и выяснить его мнение, а он лишь молчал в ответ на полные неприличного, восторженного интереса вопросы. Только отцу писал откровенно: даже не пытался отрицать, что запачкался в крови. Когда-то тот так же лишился дома. Дмитрий начал его понимать и надеялся на сближение. Не замечая этого, он до боли прикусывал костяшку указательного пальца, поспешно выводил что-то горькое о свободе и воле — мучаясь от бессилия, звучал глупо и напыщенно, но обида переполняла грудь. Пусть Николай и ошибался чуть ли не на каждом шагу, то, что творили с ним теперь, было нельзя прощать.

Его не оставляли в покое. Дмитрий не выходил из дома. Потом и вовсе сбежал: перешел обозначенную границу раздела Персии , договорившись с британском послом. От неизвестности болела душа, дома оставалась семья, однако на другой стороне он все же нашел успокоение. Ненадолго — до лета следующего года.

О гибели Николая и исчезновении остальных членов царской семьи написали в американских и британских газетах, которые Марлинг принес и молча опустил перед Дмитрием на стол — от ярких мелких строчек немедленно заболели глаза, закололо в висках.

Россию захлестнуло красным от западных границ до Сибири. Со сводным братом Дмитрия, Владимиром, покончили еще раньше. Дмитрий не был толком с ним знаком, только коротко видел его и единокровных сестер несколько раз, испытывая неловкость и не зная, как с ними обращаться. Жал при встрече руку, не задумываясь о том, что они друг другу семья, что это родная кровь, лишь немногим дальше от него, чем Мария.

Дмитрий не верил написанному на тонкой газетной бумаге, сжимал кулаки, чтобы не дрожали руки. Потом, не справившись с собой, встал, в дверях столкнулся с послом, отмахнулся от него, извинившись, и вышел вон.

Мария не писала с июня, отец — с августа. В феврале девятнадцатого года наконец сказали про арест отца, но он так и не перестал ждать вестей. Каждое письмо велел немедленно нести к нему, резал конверты, задевая при этом пальцы. Мелкие царапины стали привычными, и слабая раздражающая боль не замечалась.

Первое время он искал встречи с каждым, кто мог что-то знать. Его стали вежливо избегать. Григорий больше не приходил ночами, его заменили другие: тормошили, заламывали руки, не давая спать. Он никого не узнавал и даже себя с трудом замечал в отражении зеркала, поднимаясь на рассвете, чтобы плеснуть водой в лицо. От покойника его можно было отличить только по багровым от бессонницы векам и лихорадочному блеску глаз.

Увидев имя Фандорина на одном из конвертов, он решил, что это ошибка: перепутали адресатов на почте или еще что. Какая угодно причина, кроме очевидной. Пробежав по строчкам взглядом — ровный почерк с выверенным наклоном, выведенный твердой рукой, — признал, что ошибки не было. Стал читать еще раз, останавливаясь, и только потом понял, что все это время думал о Фандорине, как о Николае и дядьях — в прошедшем времени. Будто о давно пропавших без вести близких, когда становится слишком тяжело верить в их возвращение.

Фандорин писал, что служба увела его за границу, в Европу, раньше, чем начались волнения, что Николай до самого конца в редких посланиях, переданных тайно, запрещал возвращаться. Зачем писал Дмитрию, он разъяснял в короткой приписке на обороте, явно набросанной впопыхах: хотел, мол, чтобы между ними не оставалось недоговоренностей, собирался что-то сказать, выразить искреннее сожаление, но не станет просить о встрече, если Дмитрий не намерен покидать место, где обрел покой.

Дмитрий думал о письме ежечасно, гадая, можно ли верить ему и можно ли верить самому себе — сейчас он обрадовался бы любому знакомому лицу. На слепящем солнце и в черной тени барханы напоминали волны Финского залива — он бы снова убил, готов был и сам умереть столько раз, сколько нужно, только чтобы выбраться из этой проклятой пустыни.

Вскоре представился случай: в начале года отозвали Марлинга. Осторожно, будто ожидал сопротивления, положив руку ему на плечо, тот сказал, что Дмитрию были бы рады в Лондоне.

Перед отъездом, не понимая толком, зачем, он все же коротко написал в ответ Фандорину, что и сам едет в Европу и не станет возражать против встречи.

Отправились спустя несколько дней — по морю, через Индию, где во влажной жаре тропиков таилась болезнь. Ослабев от бесконечных дней на корабле, Дмитрий сразу же слег от тифа в Бомбее и остаток путешествия не чувствовал течения времени и не помнил, где находится.

Качка была ему землетрясением, что говорили на ухо, он не различал. Прикосновение мокрой ткани вызывало озноб, а прилипшее к телу от струившегося пота белье казалось пропитанным кровью. Он не мог понять, своей или чужой, и все пытался спросить об этом у кого-то безликого в темном, бережно ухаживавшего за ним. Бессильно кривился от болевших трещин на губах, когда не удавалось подчинить собственный голос.

Иногда, если темная фигура уходила, появлялась Мария — садилась на край койки, держала за руку не так крепко, как тот, другой, но целовала в лоб холодными губами и говорила, что ждет. Дмитрий знал, что она мертва и что он умрет тоже. Во время коротких передышек, когда немного спадал жар, он просил поднять себя на верхнюю палубу, на соленый ветер — чтобы в первый и последний раз посмотреть на зелень от одного края неба до другого.

В конце пути, в холодном дождливом городе, совершенно не похожем на Тегеран и напоминавшем скорее родной Санкт-Петербург, его кто-то ждал, об этом он помнил. Но кто и зачем — уже не знал. Пытаясь приподняться на локтях, шептал безликому, цепляясь за его теплые запястья, чтоб тот его за это простил.


	3. III. Европа. 1919-1922 гг.

Закрыв глаза в Бомбее, он в трезвом рассудке открыл их только в Лондоне, лежа в чистом белье на белых простынях, не пахнущих рвотой, потом и морем. Потолок с лепниной и светлые стены, казалось, вот-вот качнутся навстречу, придавят к земле. Его ломало, и боли были похожи на те, что терзали в отрочестве, когда тело противилось слишком быстрым изменениям, — думалось, что следующим утром он проснется вот так же, но уже не сможет понять, кем стал.

Порой заходил старый друг Марлинг, чтобы пожелать выздоровления, но во время их встреч Дмитрий не чувствовал былого взаимопонимания. Только смущение: слишком часто за последние два года ему желали поскорее поправиться. Недоношенный ребенок, слабое, рожденное не в срок дитя, обуза — вот кем он был.

Владимира и Елизавету Федоровну оставили умирать в шахте, отца, расстреляв, бросили в братскую могилу, Николая с семьей закололи штыками, как скотину на бойне, — а его не было с ними, не было там, где он был нужнее всего. Слухи подтвердились с годичным опозданием. Пока за полмира от него лили родную кровь, он ничего не чувствовал, не хотел верить письмам. Провалялся черт знает сколько в бреду в теплой постели, пока за его семью гибли другие, чужие — и младше, и неопытнее его.

Изгнанием Николай спас ему жизнь. Злясь и на себя, и на него, Дмитрий делал только хуже. Он все ждал страшной, высасывающей последние жизненные соки тоски, но та не приходила. Оставалось лишь раздражение на все мелкое, незначительное: одежда сидела не так, как надо, у постели лежали нелюбимые книги, а в чужой постели плохо спалось. Симптомы той же хандры, что и дома, только дома больше не было. Словно ему даже горе теперь не позволено было чувствовать, только пустоту.

Марии удавалось ненадолго вырвать его из онемения — это ее теплые руки умывали его, пока он был в беспамятстве. «Не умерла, не умерла... Настоящая?» — лепетал он, когда еще не пришел в себя, звал ее, как в детстве, Машей, а она держала его голову у себя на коленях. Капля родной крови, уцелевшая чудом.

Мария была едва не бледнее его: лишь недавно поборола испанку. Тревожно улыбаясь, вытирала ему покрытый испариной лоб, упрашивала прийти в себя, комкая в ладони платок, рассказывала зачем-то, что вышла за Сергея, трясла за плечо: «Помнишь Сергея? Круглый год бывали с ним вместе, еще детьми».

Мария говорила, что родила второго сына, но взять с собой не смогла. Уехала вскоре после отречения Николая в Румынию и там слегла, не ожидая уже выздороветь, но перед самым приходом большевиков была вывезена мужем в Англию. А сын умер, не уберегли. И старшего к ней по-прежнему не отпускали, он оставался в Швеции с семьей отца. Гасла улыбка, гас взгляд. Дмитрий не знал, чем можно облегчить ее боль.

Немного окрепнув, он начал прохаживаться сперва по комнате, потом — по внутреннему двору, поддерживаемый Сергеем. Понемногу читал, занимался, пока не начинали слезиться глаза, делал укрепляющие упражнения под присмотром врачей. Отказывал себе в передышке, чтобы как можно быстрее прогнать остатки слабости. Мария кричала, что так он снова сляжет, но физические усилия помогали уставать достаточно, чтобы не видеть снов. Сестре он этого, разумеется, не говорил. Она поняла сама. Мария была такой всегда — никогда не спрашивала, но всегда понимала.

В Лондоне больше не разлучались. Гостей принимали редко, да никто и не приходил. Вечерами Мария читала вслух, а Дмитрий садился рядом, утомленно закрывая глаза, и слушал не историю, а звуки ее голоса — по-матерински мягкого, успокаивающего.

— Мы тебе надоели, — произнесла она однажды, заправляя ему за ухо прядь отросших за время болезни волос. — Может быть, переехать? Со мной тебе скучно, а Сергею вечно некогда. Жил бы опять свободно.

Дмитрий в ответ коротко мотнул головой, и больше она о том не заговаривала.

Поправившись, он стал ежедневно уходить из дома на многочасовые прогулки, если позволяли погода и самочувствие. Сперва приходилось брать с собой трость и прерываться каждые несколько минут, чтобы постоять так, тяжело на нее опираясь, но потом это прошло. Возвращался он всегда посвежевшим и в лучшем настроении, несмотря на усталость, — тело скучало по жизни, даже если ее не хотелось ему самому.

В саквояже, доставленном еще пару недель назад, нашлось письмо Фандорина с просьбой о встрече. Плотная бумага, неровная из-за влажного воздуха, пахла дорогой и требовала ответа.

* * *

Они встретились в начале двадцатого года, зимой — в слишком теплом лондонском феврале с дождями и редким снегом, быстро стаивающим с мостовых. Близость Санкт-Петербурга к морю на Дмитрия не действовала, но в Лондоне его все время знобило, и влажный воздух пробирался под пальто, тревожа утихший было недуг.

Он пригласил Фандорина к себе через знакомых Сергея, и тот ответил, что придет. Быстро условились о времени.

Зная, что Фандорин явится точно к сроку, Дмитрий подгадал минуты и дождался его на улице, у лестницы, прислонившись к перилам. Отчего-то вспомнились парады, захотелось вытянуться по-военному, оправить форму, хоть формы и не было — Дмитрий ее больше не надевал.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Ладонь Фандорина была все такой же крепкой и сухой.

Мария, пусть и не была знакома с Фандориным раньше, его сразу узнала, вцепилась в предплечье Дмитрия, будто собиралась загородить собой — на голову ниже, на порядок слабее, даже смешно. Оба ведь давно уже не дети, но старые привычки никуда не делись. Он успокоил ее взглядом, представил Фандорина, на мгновение запнувшись на «давнем знакомце». Мария ответила тому холодно, но потом захлопотала, потянула Дмитрия под руку в гостиную и, привычно ловко управляясь с подносом, сама, не вызывая девушку, все устроила. Принесла чашечки привезенного из России сервиза, кофейник, сахар и молоко.

Пальцы жгло через тонкий, быстро нагревшийся фарфор, но Дмитрий не решался выпустить чашку из рук — казалось, стоит это сделать, и он не сможет больше притворяться, что знает, как себя вести. Только после нескольких глотков в тишине он поднял на Фандорина взгляд, впервые обратил внимание на изменения: седина с висков перешла выше, а глаза на похудевшем лице стали еще темнее. Тот сидел прямо, не откидываясь на спинку кресла, только временами машинально опускал сжатую в кулак ладонь рядом с бедром, будто собирался растереть ноющую мышцу, но вовремя спохватывался.

— Болит? — спрашивать было неловко, но еще труднее было выдерживать молчание. — Нога беспокоит? Простите за бестактность, я только сейчас вспомнил. Зря вы шли пешком.

— Ноет, да. Но к этому можно привыкнуть, — Фандорин коротко улыбнулся. — А вы? Знаю, вы тяжело болели.

— Лучше. Почти вылечился. Видите, как теперь все…

Пришлось остановиться: не с тем человеком он говорил сейчас, чтобы откровенничать. Фандорин, если даже и не был на него зол, вряд ли пришел слушать жалобы. Его спокойствие казалось неживым, будто не на человека смотришь, а на статую. Разве он был таким раньше?

— Князь…

— Какой же я теперь князь, — оборвал он Фандорина: слушать по-светски учтивый и полный сочувствия тон не хотелось. Впрочем, тут же почувствовал досаду на себя и извинился: — Просто Дмитрий, прошу вас.

— Мне неловко звать вас Дмитрием. Да и вам, я думаю, непривычно было бы обращаться ко мне по имени. Давайте оставим все по-старому. Бередить прошлое у меня и в мыслях не было. Я спрашивал о в-встрече, чтобы выразить свои соболезнования и отчасти — чтобы увидеть знакомое лицо. Раньше уезжал н-надолго, но не скучал, а теперь вот… Теперь возвращаться некуда.

С места Дмитрия виднелся освещенный тусклым солнечным светом клочок мостовой, и он рассеянно уставился в окно, чтобы не встречаться с Фандориным глазами.

— Не думайте, я благодарен за сочувствие, но это бессмысленно. Сочувствовать нужно погибшим, а не мне. К тому же, моя компания вряд ли доставит вам хоть какое-то удовольствие. Как и другим теперь. Вас не упрекнешь в трусости, вы выполняли приказ. А я...

— А вы вините себя не за то, за что следует, князь. Я тоже корю себя. Многое не успел, б-был слеп, когда требовалось смотреть пристальнее. С опытом это чувство становится привычным, вот увидите. Привычным и притупившимся. А прожить без ошибок, не оступаясь, никому не дано.

— Предлагаете нам сейчас простить друг друга, помолчать и этим утешиться? — Дмитрий обернулся. По-ребячески хотелось, чтобы его погладили по голове, пообещали, что будет хорошо. Однако он знал, что подобным обещаниям сейчас ни за что не поверит.

— Нет, — Фандорин качнул головой, не сводя с него непривычно рассеянного взгляда. — Не думаю, что это возможно — или правильно, если на то пошло. Но и избегать друг друга нет смысла. Я сказал, что д-думаю, скажите теперь и вы.

— Думаю, что вам здесь не место — и в этом доме, и в этом городе. А мне — тем более. Я теперь слишком слаб, мало на что гожусь, но чтобы умереть с достоинством, сил много не нужно, только бы каплю воли. Сестра упрашивает остаться, убеждает, что я и так натерпелся, а я знаю настоящую цену тому, что пережил, и с другими мне не сравниться.

Дмитрию вдруг стало и смешно, и жалко. Он не в первый раз выворачивался наизнанку, а Фандорин все слушал, слушал — участливо и спокойно, ничем не выдавая своих мыслей.

— Вам хотелось бы умереть?

— Нет, совсем нет. — Он сглотнул, пересохшее горло обожгло, от привкуса крепкого кофе было тошно. — И это хуже всего. После того, что я сотворил с собой и другими, мне все еще не хочется умирать. Я будто животное. А остальные... Предлагали мне встать во главе семьи, знаете? Меня — и во главу. Мария считает, это честь, а мне кажется — позор, только не для меня, а для фамилии.

Завязнув в собственных мыслях и словах, Дмитрий почти не слышал, что Фандорин возражает ему в ответ.

Быстро стемнело, по комнате разлился теплый желтый свет от зажженной Марией лампы. Засыпавший обыкновенно после девяти вечера Дмитрий и не заметил, как часовая стрелка приблизилась к полуночи.

Фандорин поднялся, извиняясь, что уже поздно, и просил не провожать.

— Прощайте, — у выхода Дмитрий протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— До свидания, князь, — мягко поправил Фандорин и, прихрамывая, стал спускаться по короткой лестнице.

Позже, прикрыв дверь в кабинет, чтобы никому не мешать, он не стал даже пытаться уснуть — знал по верным признакам, что бессонница не отпустит до утра, и не желал тратить время впустую. Дмитрий сел писать ответ на давнее письмо Феликса. Тот убеждал, что убийство Распутина стоит забыть как нечто незначительное, былое.

Он вывел: «Убийство всегда убийством и останется...», — и только тогда понял, что повторяет чужие слова.

* * *

Рано оставшись старшей в семье, состоявшей только из нее самой и младшего брата, совсем еще слабого, о котором приходилось заботиться, Мария с детства принимала главные решения в одиночестве — ни с кем не обсуждая.

— Уедем. Давайте уедем втроем, вместе, прямо сейчас. Не могу смотреть, как ты кашляешь и задыхаешься в мокром тумане и дыму.

Дмитрий давно этого ждал, но молчал, не желая заговаривать первым: знал, что стоит сказать хоть слово, и сестра ему не откажет, даже если на самом деле не захочет покидать Лондон.

— А Сергей?

— А что с ним? — Мария покачала головой, выдохнула: — Ему безразлично, где гулять, ты же знаешь.

С мужем у нее не ладилось. Дмитрий был уверен — она и сама знает, что теплых чувств между ними не осталось, но не хочет расставаться с прошлым, общим детством и не чужим для нее человеком в чужое время, в чужой стране. Умерший ребенок еще держал их рядом. В обход Марии — чтобы не обнадежить заранее, чтобы не сглазить — Дмитрий осторожно вел со шведским королевским домом разговор об опеке над Леннартом . Встреча со старшим сыном могла немного смягчить горе.

— Поедем во Францию, в Париж. Или не в Париж, зачем он нам — в какую-нибудь деревушку, всю обвитую лозой, с домашним вином в кувшинах из светлой глины, со старым замком неподалеку, как с открытки… Или в портовый город, к морю. Там другое море, совсем не как здесь. Не такое холодное и хмурое. Здесь тебе все хуже, я же вижу.

— Разве там будет легче? Раз везде плохо, то какая разница? — он осекся, заметив, как она кутает в шаль озябшие руки: — Хорошо, Маша, давай уедем. Хорошо.

С Фандориным он вновь столкнулся в гостях, в которые ходил от скуки,— у давних знакомых, которым нравилось щеголять дружбой с царским домом в изгнании, питаться чужой славой и атмосферой сопричастности к неким страшным тайнам.

Дмитрий поклонился ему первым, но задерживаться не стал:

— Мария решила сменить обстановку, она теперь мой доктор, — он неловко усмехнулся. — Заходите, если вдруг будете во Франции. Я вышлю адрес письмом, если пожелаете.

Фандорин, казалось, замешкался с ответом, но кивнул. И будто этого было недостаточно, добавил, одной рукой придерживая цилиндр за поля:

— Зайду.

* * *

Во Франции были большой старый дом, напоминавший усадьбу в Ильинском, какой она стояла еще при дяде, скандал с Сергеем, ухитрившимся промотать больше денег, чем имел, выбившаяся из сил, но счастливая от долгожданной встречи с Леннартом Мария, ее новое увлечение фотографией и взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством с ателье Коко — миниатюрной и изысканной, точно статуэтка, с неиссякаемым ключом жизненной силы, бившим внутри груди. И была книга Соколова о том, что случилось с семьей, которую Дмитрий не читал, зато читали, перешептываясь по углам, остальные — богемные бездельники из тех, кто часто звал его к себе.

А потом в огромном Париже, где легко прожить всю жизнь и ни разу не свидеться, появился Фандорин — знакомая фигура на периферии зрения, на противоположной стороне мостовой, за дальним столиком ресторана, — уверенно протянувший для рукопожатия ладонь.

Вдруг вспомнилось, как Распутин говорил всем, что Дмитрий заразен, и советовал не подавать при встрече руки. Однако Фандорин стоял близко, не пытаясь отстраниться дальше, чем требовали приличия, и не было похоже, будто ему это неприятно.

— Пройдемся, если вы не против? Нам с вами никак не расстаться, вы з-заметили? Ищейка по привычке берет след... Вы уж не думайте, что я решил вспомнить старое. П-простите меня, я это некстати сейчас сказал.

— Прощаю, если согласитесь заглянуть к нам. Мария была бы рада.

Настаивать не пришлось, но Дмитрию показалось, Фандорин согласился скорее из-за того, что невежливо было поступить по-другому. Да он и сам предложил это лишь из чувства приличия. Однако потом решил: сестра, наверное, и правда обрадовалась бы — не ради себя, а за него. Ей не нравилось, когда он закрывался в кабинете, отказываясь выходить даже к гостям. Марии наконец дышалось свободно, и она желала взбодрить и брата.

— Скажете, о чем задумались? Если только я не нарушаю этой просьбой г-границ.

Он не сразу заметил, что замолчал, хотя Фандорин явно чего-то ждал. Было уже поздно, но в нескольких центральных кварталах и глубокой ночью не нарушался привычный жизненный ток.

— Вы так добры, так деликатны… Как и все прочие. А думают они знаете, о чем? О том, что Распутин мне тогда жизнь спас, понимаете? Тем, что подох, как застреленная бродячая собака.

Проще было замолчать, извинившись, но с Фандориным этого не требовалось. Дмитрий невольно скривился. «Сделаем так, что о нем забудут», — уговаривал, убаюкивал его когда-то Феликс, еще не зная, насколько ошибается. Григорий никуда не делся даже после того, как его погребли под слоем тяжелой, глинистой земли. Приходил по ночам, бормотал на ухо «виновен, виновен», щекоча бородой, пах кровью и грязью с набережной реки.

По лицу Фандорина — должно быть, он не думал, что Дмитрий смотрит, а Дмитрий смотрел, но не хотел ему докучать, — проскользнуло вдруг такое выражение, точно все это он ставил себе в вину. Будто именно он не успел не то вовремя вернуть Дмитрия в Россию, не то наоборот, не успел удержать его достаточно далеко.

— Меня вы простили за то, что я лезу сейчас не в свое дело, а себя за прошедшее — нет. Себя тоже надо п-простить.

Дмитрий ответил невежливо, грубо, обрывая разговор, но по-другому уже не мог.:

— Знаете, здесь слишком тепло и шумно для меня, я отвык от столиц. Думаю ехать дальше, в Америку, начать свое дело и не мешать сестре. Там, говорят, на многие мили только прерии, луга, поля. Столько земли… Если я напишу вам оттуда, вы ответите?

В тот момент он еще не понял, что снова сбежал.


	4. IV. Америка. 1922-1924 гг.

В винодельческую компанию позвали почти сразу. Он думал даже, что нашел наконец свое место — отдавал все время работе, лишь изредка выбираясь на автовыставки, суетился, торопился, будто было важно успеть все именно сейчас. По ночам мучил кашель, кололо под ребрами, а Дмитрий все отмахивался. Потом стало совсем плохо, но и тогда он терпел, пока мог.

Мария хотела к самому морю, но Дмитрий, объехав восточные штаты, остановился на старом арендованном ранчо недалеко от Саванны, в крепком еще доме с покатой крышей, который опоясывался невысоким, по грудь, забором, тянувшимся вдоль проложенной не так давно дороги на долгие мили. С побережья Атлантики сюда несло тепло и мягкий, обволакивавший сладковатым ароматом перезрелых персиков воздух. Купчую на ранчо пока не оформляли из-за проволочек, но Дмитрий держал это в уме.

Предыдущие хозяева разорились и продали лошадей, конюшни стояли пустые. Затхло пахло перележавшим сеном и давно не проветривавшимся помещением. Дмитрий по-детски мечтал, что однажды вернет туда обитателей — его и раньше спасали прогулки верхом.

Официальную корреспонденцию регулярно отсылали на его имя в арендованную для компании контору в Атланте, а личную доставляли гораздо реже, по случаю. Несколько раз в месяц на небольшом пузатом автомобиле вкатывался худой и высокий, как жердь, почтальон. Кряхтя, высовывал наружу ноги в тяжелых коричневых ботинках и протаскивал сквозь приоткрытую скрипевшую дверцу машины кожаный портфель. Дмитрий все забирал и благодарил его, почтальон кивал на прощание.

Во время отлучек на ранчо этим почтальоном и пожилой, но бойкой женщиной с крупными и плоскими индейскими чертами лица, которая готовила и убирала, и ограничивался круг его общения. Так, казалось ему, было даже лучше.

Здесь никто его не знал и ни о чем не спрашивал. Он с удовольствием вспоминал, когда приходилось с кем-то разговаривать, уроки языка, которые им с сестрой давала нянечка-англичанка с фарфоровым румянцем на круглых щеках, вслушивался, подмечая отличия в говоре.

В доме пахло влажной уборкой. Трава за окном долго мокла под ноябрьским дождем и к снегопаду почти полностью сгнила. Дмитрий даже не удивился, увидев однажды, как выбелило все дороги. Он знал, это не продержится: для снега в Джорджии было слишком тепло.

Выходил редко. Управляющий, которого временно позвали ему на замену, был недоволен, что приходилось мотаться за город, но послушно приезжал, приносил с собой требовавшие подписи документы и каждый раз выносил приговор одним взглядом. Дмитрий и сам не всегда помнил, что ему тридцать четыре года — шел вперед будто по привычке, хотя знал, что стоит сделать офицеру, не сумевшему остаться верным и честным перед собой.

Всю осень из-за неизвестной заминки ничего не приходило, зато к Рождеству принесли аккуратно упакованную посылку и сразу несколько бандеролей. В короткой приписке к одной из них Мария обещала приехать с сыном к новоселью, планировала поездку во Флориду — пойдет на пользу и тебе, и мальчику, замечала она, и Дмитрий улыбался, вспоминая ее голос и чересчур озабоченный тон. А в завернутом в особую материю коробе обнаружился ящик бурбона от Феликса, торжественно врученный Дмитрию посыльным. В перчатках и с чопорным выражением на усталом лице он напоминал дядиного лакея в усадьбе недалеко от Москвы, который до последнего не снимал старомодной ливреи. С тех пор прошло двадцать лет, пять из которых Дмитрий провел далеко от дома. В это было нелегко поверить: два года в Персии, три в Европе. И бог знает сколько еще где угодно — только не там, не там.

Хоть и обещал себе ни о чем не жалеть, раз теперь уже ничего не исправить, он скучал не только по Петербургу, но и по пугающе проницательному черному человеку из своих снов. И не торопился называть его по имени.

В Сочельник он сел набрасывать первое за долгое время письмо. Писать Фандорину было проще, чем говорить вслух: не приходилось выдерживать взгляд и присутствие человека, который знал больше, чем остальные. В конце января из Франции пришел ответ — с маркой, на которой в штриховке сине-зеленых чернил был пойман вид какого-то портового города. Яркий штемпель размыло по краям, бумага на ощупь была чуть отсыревшей.

Мы два потерпевших бедствие моряка, цепляющихся за обломки корабля, ничего больше, говорил себе, уговаривал Дмитрий, когда ему вдруг на какое-то мгновение казалось слишком странным такое приятельство. Однажды он так и написал, про моряков и обломки, из которых не собрать даже плот, а Фандорин — ясно представлялись его глаза, в которых никогда прежде, даже в самом начале знакомства в Петербурге, не мелькало осуждение — упрекнул одной строчкой: «Вы рано хороните себя, князь».

* * *

Мария приехала позднее, чем обещалась, в начале весны двадцать третьего. Она не выпускала руку сына из своей. Леннарт, высокий и худой, вежливо и стеснительно сторонившийся Дмитрия, был больше похож на деда, их с Марией отца, чем на шведскую коронованную родню.

Надолго они не задержались. Спустя несколько недель Мария заскучала и отправилась дальше — собиралась подготовить все к переезду во Флориду, найти хороший просторный дом, не чету тому недоразумению, в котором Дмитрий жил сейчас. Она торопила с решением, звала с собой. Дмитрий обещал, что приедет, но не уточнял, когда.

К лету стало легче, ангина мучила не так часто, грудную клетку уже не разрывало от мокроты. Врачи были им довольны, советовали почаще оставаться на свежем воздухе. Доходы компании росли. То ли из-за его фамилии, то ли по иным причинам ему позволяли отдыхать и забирать документацию домой, если того требовало здоровье. Все шло хорошо, и постоянного присутствия не требовалось.

На ранчо тоже все медленно менялось: ветхие конюшни обустроили по-новому, и вскоре его свели с местными заводчиками. По утрам, когда позволяли дела, он выходил из дому и шел вперед, куда глядели глаза, не боясь испачкать во влажной от росы земле сапоги. Возвращался только к ужину— уставшим, взмокшим, но с ясной головой.

А потом он вдруг открыл для себя еще одно новое занятие: началось все с небольшой, но необыкновенно точной модели поезда за стеклом витрины в соседнем с конторой доме. На одной модели Дмитрий не остановился, купил копию железной дороги, соединявшей крупные европейские города. Коллекция росла. Мария в письмах мягко подшучивала, что даже Леннарт уже вырос из игрушек, но Дмитрий с каждым разом тратил на увлечение все больше времени, внимания и денег. Любил возиться с коробками, часами разворачивал, неспешно расправляя и откладывая один лист упаковочной бумаги за другим в ребяческом ожидании, когда на свет появится наконец подарок. В воображении он уже представлял, как однажды выстроит все в точном соответствии с оригиналом: реки, леса, луга и мосты, идущие цепочками составы, подчиняющиеся велению руки, и маленькие одинокие фигурки человечков то там, то тут.

Новые комплекты доставлял все тот же почтальон. Однажды он явился непривычно запыхавшимся, втащил коробку и едва не забыл отдать письма. Извинился, кое-как отдышавшись, и вернулся к машине за портфелем, вынул оттуда стопку корреспонденции за последние недели, поклонился, пожелав удачного дня, а потом еще долго утирал пот со лба и подрагивавших усов — Дмитрий не сдержал тихого смеха, глядя на него из окна.

Едва взглянув на штемпель, он отложил письмо до ужина, а после ужина, сам не зная почему, протянул допоздна. Долго, неспешно курил, выйдя под предгрозовое ветреное небо — знал, что нельзя, что туберкулез не шутки, но по-другому никак не удавалось успокоиться. Наконец нехотя поднялся в кабинет, попросил себе кофе, дождался его, разгладил тонкие морщинки, пролегшие по сгибам салфетки, на которую экономка поставила блюдце и чашку, и взялся за конверт.

Он любил получать письма в детстве, когда ему еще не писали, и все, что приносил почтальон, поднимали к дяде в кабинет на серебряном подносе, и в юности, когда начал распознавать искусство недоговорок и чарующих тайн. Но после совсем разлюбил. А в Персии и позже, в Англии, и вовсе боялся.

Теперь к нему не обращались чужие, а самое страшное уже случилось, и все же пальцы нервно, независимо от его воли ощупывали углы, словно в надежде прочитать вслепую.

Он тронул первую страницу, провел по ней рукой — прекрасная бумага, достаточно гладкая, чтобы на ней было удобно писать, но слегка шершавая. Текстура грела ладонь.

Он видел раньше, как подобная нерешительность выглядела со стороны — так в годы учебы в мальчишеских спальнях вздыхали над записками от пассий другие кадеты. Тогдашний товарищ Дмитрия, похожий на Феликса хладнокровностью, безжалостно их высмеивал, но в минуту сильного волнения и смущения они огрызались почти беззлобно, по шеям полз лихорадочный румянец.

Если Дмитрию и было неловко, то здесь его никто не видел, не перед кем было стыдиться — кроме, может быть, адресанта, но перед тем он и так был раскрыт, выпотрошен достаточно, чтобы не думать о мелочах.

Все странности, все зазоры в собственной броне вдруг объяснились, даже не письмом, а тем, как Дмитрий вертел его в руках, мял края.

Раньше, после бегства из Персии и болезни, когда Мария не оставляла его надолго, будто он мог с собой что-то сделать, не было возможности побыть наедине с собой. Зато теперь, в тихом ночном доме, мысли ворочались устало, но без сбоев. Вспомнилось то, чего он не знал ни минуту, ни день назад, но о чем почти догадался однажды — то, что чувствовал в бреду, когда лежал на шерстяном одеяле на палубе корабля, возвращавшего его в Европу, подставляя лицо брызгам в надежде хоть так сбить терзавший жар.

У безликого и безымянного, за которого он тогда цеплялся, вслушиваясь в тихий голос, появилось и имя, и лицо.

Феликс бы бросил на него всего один презрительный взгляд и немедленно вынес вердикт, но Дмитрий знал — им движет не то. Не детское восхищение, не юношеская страсть и даже не похоть, неизвестно сколько спавшая внутри, а ядовитый сплав, от которого он стал глух к другим и самому себе, не задумываясь, насколько нежеланным было подобное чувство и для него, и для Фандорина.

А Фандорин говорил, что приедет, и назначал в письме встречу в городе — вежливо и ненавязчиво, чтобы это было удобно обеим сторонам, но уже не спрашивая. Не оставляя возможности отказать.

* * *

Дмитрий не поехал на вокзал — там от настоящих составов всегда шел пар, от которого першило в горле, и слишком резко пахло, — но устроил встречу в ресторане, принадлежавшем знакомому, так тщательно, как только смог.

— Не волнуйтесь, я привык к путешествиям, надолго не задержусь и не д-доставлю вам неудобств, — поблагодарив за радушие, сказал Фандорин.

«Лучше бы задержались», — едва не проговорился Дмитрий, но вовремя прикусил язык.

Позже он так и не понял, где нашел в тот момент достаточно смелости и фамильярности, чтобы предложить свое ранчо, будто старому другу — на неделю, на две, на столько, сколько Фандорин бы захотел.

Дом не был готов к приезду гостей. Еда, которую он предпочитал любым деликатесам, была чересчур простой на вкус. Раньше Дмитрий почти не принимал посетителей. Было неловко из-за неустроенности быта, к которой он успел привыкнуть и которую в другое время не замечал.

Теперь ему стало здесь душно и тесно. Казалось, что встречать Фандорина в неуютных, обшитых только гладкими деревянными панелями комнатах неприлично. Экономка раздраженно носилась по дому, как юла, то с одним, то с другим предметом в загорелых до красновато-бронзового оттенка руках.

Отсутствие соседей на многие мили кругом подчеркивало его отшельничество. Фандорин, впрочем, замечал только, что здесь очень хороший воздух, настолько пряно-свежий, что с непривычки болит голова и тянет виски, а шумных компаний он и так всегда избегает, предпочитая передвигаться налегке и проводить время в одиночестве или в кругу близких друзей.

Он привез только небольшой саквояж, в котором — Дмитрий видел случайно, когда проходил мимо выделенной Фандорину спальни в день его приезда, — были лишь несколько смен белья, одежда, четки и книги.

За обедом их теперь сидело двое. Дмитрий, раньше иногда пропускавший время приема пищи, заново привыкал жить по расписанию, пусть и свободному.

Фандорин быстро пристрастился к прогулкам по невысоким холмам за ранчо, шагал легко, будто не было его травмы, и ориентировался не хуже, чем местные. Казалось, он запомнил все с первого раза, когда его привез шофер, с которым Дмитрий прежде отправлялся на деловые встречи и приемы.

Разговоры не клеились, цель поездки обсудили еще в первый день. Купленный давно, но хранившийся без дела набор шахмат пришелся кстати. Дмитрий полюбил пить крепкий душистый чай по вечерам, изредка переговариваясь над доской с изящно выточенными фигурами.

— Теперь я вольная птица, князь, нанимаюсь к кому захочу, — Фандорин невесело засмеялся. — Прямо как в-вы.

— Нет, напротив, я себе не принадлежу. Вы наверняка слышали. Устроился здесь сперва, будто скучный и скучающий клерк, но и с этим вышло не так гладко, как я сперва думал.

— Вы не писали, но я догадался. И слышал от других, да.

«Как и о многом другом», — подумал Дмитрий, а вслух произнес:

— Значит, обо мне и теперь еще не забыли. Хотя здесь больше нет ничего скандального. Сами видите, как я живу — как затворник, как монах.

— И это объяснимо, ваша семья...

— Снова вы меня жалеете.

— Я вас не жалею. Простите, если говорю, как старый зануда-врач, который, не зная жизни и не помня печалей молодости, т-трясется над правилами из своих ветхих книжек, но нет лучшего лекарства, чем покой.

Покоя Дмитрий от этих мест ждал, но так и не получил — а теперь, когда Фандорин постоянно был рядом, и вовсе забыл о том думать.

— Думаю, что не заслужил его. Мария хотела, чтобы я остался с ними, но так я только отберу всякое спокойствие и у них.

— Позвольте рассказать вам кое-что. Я был знаком с вашим дядей, Сергеем Александровичем, — продолжил Фандорин в ответ не то на его реплику, не то на собственную мысль. — Это вам, наверное, известно. Знал его, но приязни к нему никогда не питал. Он казался мне человеком со слишком тяжелым характером и холодным сердцем, который ни к чему не был привязан д-до конца, ни в одном деле особо не преуспел, хоть и не растерял самоуверенности — простите, что говорю так. О моем мнении на этот счет он был осведомлен. Неприятности, чинимые по службе, я приписывал его влиянию. Не скажу, что в этом совсем не было правды. Но были случаи, после которых я заметил и другую его сторону. Вас с сестрой он любил со всей горячностью, какую можно представить. Я видел его стремление оградить вас от любых угроз. Он был не только гордец и заносчивый богач, хоть так и казалось, понимаете? А теперь, спустя почти три десятилетия, я вижу то же самое в вас.

Дмитрий стал было возражать, но Фандорин перебил его:

— От меня нет другого проку, так разрешите сказать хотя бы это. Можете не слушать советы старика, но это правда. Вы не прокаженный и не б-безумец, нет нужды гнать всех от себя. Вы оступились очень серьезно, это ничем не искупить. Но отказываясь жить, вы ничего не справите. Обещайте, что подумаете об этом, — не только ради других, но и ради себя самого. Близкие незаметно меняют нас в лучшую сторону. Даже если мы не желаем этого замечать.

* * *

Ночью был прохладно и тихо, в зазоре между легкими летними шторами медленно скользил серебристый луч. В полнолуние Дмитрий никогда не спал, сомкнуть глаза удавалось лишь под утро. Луна с полными молочными боками слишком напоминала о зимнем вечере на берегу Мойки. Руки, казалось, пахли кровью и речной водой, в груди колотилось горячим беспокойным комком сердце.

На столе лежала начатая книга, но Дмитрий не стал ее открывать — знал, что не сможет сосредоточиться на тексте достаточно, чтобы понимать, о чем идет речь.

Он пил стакан за стаканом, но вся влага выходила испариной на лбу. Вскоре вода в графине закончилась. Он спустился вниз, набросив чистую, пахнувшую особенно приятно, как и все белье, высушенное на ярком солнце, рубашку. Обычно ходил без нее: здесь на него было некому смотреть, а теплый ветер из приоткрытых форточек не остывал до конца даже после заката, и любой лишний слой ткани, плотно прилегавший к коже, быстро пропитывался потом.

Пришлось на ощупь искать рычажок на лампе. Зажегся тусклый желтоватый свет. Кувшин стоял полным, Дмитрий сделал несколько глотков и забрал его с собой во двор. Дверь скрипнула один раз, другой, но больше не раздавалось ни звука. Показалось даже, что стало еще тише, только крупные и бледные ночные бабочки, которых он не выносил, неслышно били крыльями недалеко от его лица. Скоро темное, не испорченное гарью города небо вылиняет до розовато-серой предрассветной дымки, но звезды еще долго будут держаться на нем мерцающей крошкой. Дмитрий привык к их расположению и лишь изредка вспоминал, что в другой части света они складывались в совсем другие фигуры.

Дмитрий дошел до забора, уперся в него лопатками и затылком. Устав держать кувшин, неосторожно выронил его прямо на пыльную траву у своих ног, сполз на землю рядом, вытянув ноги. Покрытая глазурью глина тихо звякнула от удара о грань деревянной балки — остался некрасивый скол.

Легче не стало и к восходу. Пот так и не высох, катился крупными каплями по озябшим бокам и спине. Нужно было как можно скорее одеться, но на то, чтобы встать, дойти до дома, не оставалось сил. Свет становился все ярче, резал глаза — сперва Дмитрий щурился из-под ресниц, но потом прикрыл веки, отчаянно надеясь не проснуться. Это было бы справедливым исходом.

Когда он очнулся, показалось, что времени прошло совсем немного, но солнце взобралось гораздо выше, чем он помнил, и воздух вокруг стрекотал, дрожал, взбиваемый дневными цикадами, вылезшими погреться на самый жар.

Окликавший его голос он услышал и узнал не сразу — попробовал было подняться, но ноги затекли. Он тяжело навалился на ограду, почти не чувствуя, как она впивается в спину.

— Когда я г-говорил, что вы себя не щадите, я и не думал, что вы такой глупец. На самый солнцепек без головного убора, разве м-можно, о чем вы только…

Фандорин подошел ближе и тут же замолчал, наклонился, чтобы Дмитрий мог опереться о его плечо. Посмотрел внимательно и по-лекарски устало. Дмитрий хотел спросить, отчего он такой темный лицом, но язык опух и не шевелился. Как ему помогли добраться до постели, он не запомнил — отметил только, что в большую спальню его поднимать не стали, оставили в той, где он обычно ночевал, ближе к гостевой. Там, ему казалось, было теплее и удобнее, чем в хозяйской спальне, не приходилось спускаться по скрипевшей лестнице по ночам.

Свет падал под углом, выхватывая угол белоснежного одеяла, упорно полз выше, к глазам. Дмитрий пытался прикрыться ладонью. А потом кто-то опустился на постель рядом, отгородив от слепящего луча, и в голове наконец перестало звенеть. Остался только приятный шорох — должно быть, ласковые волны Персидского залива шелестели за окнами каюты.

— И вы здесь?

Он видел черного человека и удивлялся: неужели это взаправду? Еще недавно был какой-то дом среди сухой высокой травы, а теперь опять море, качка и этот человек.

— Поспите, князь. — Его держали за пылавшие запястья прохладной рукой, гладили по лбу, смахивая испарину, смачивали виски пахнувшей чем-то кислым губкой. — Здесь.

* * *

Птица пела очень настойчиво. Казалось, он узнавал мотив — когда Дмитрий болел в Ильинском, совсем другая птица, какие не водятся на ранчо, что стоит близ Саванны, штат Джорджия, выводила такую же тоскливую, но громкую, врывавшуюся под накинутую поверх кровати москитную сетку трель. Наслушавшись сказок старой няни, которая тогда за ним ходила, маленький и испуганный Дмитрий долго думал, что кукушка возвещает, долго ли ему осталось до смерти, и боялся считать, сколько раз она пропоет. Мария, взрослая и серьезная, ругала его за беспечность, приведшую к болезни, поила горькими лекарствами и разуверяла, что кукушек в ближнем лесу уже сто лет как никто не видал.

Сейчас Марии рядом не было. На сбившемся к ногам, перекрутившемся покрывале лежала свернутая и выстиранная рубашка, в которой он выходил ночью, а поверх нее была безвольно опущена раскрытая ладонь — Фандорин спал в том же неудобном, слишком узком кресле, подперев второй рукой голову.

В комнате тикали рассохшиеся часы, никогда не показывавшие время правильно, где-то в доме звенели посудой. Светло-бежевая гардина, лениво чертившая концами по полу, теперь окрасилась в розовато-оранжевый — должно быть, недолго осталось до сумерек.

Дмитрий неосторожно дернулся, пробуя сдвинуть подушку чуть выше, чтобы сесть на постели, и тут же об этом пожалел — Фандорин сразу открыл глаза, подернутые дремой. Заметно было, что ему страшно неудобно, затекли руки, ныла больная нога. Не разрешавший себе раньше смотреть на него так пристально Дмитрий не отводил взгляд. Раньше седые пряди добавляли Фандорину великосветского лоска, но сейчас он казался еще не старым, нет, но безвременно постаревшим офицером, только вернувшимся с войны.

Молчание затягивалось, но Дмитрий не знал, как объясниться. Он был и зол на себя, и благодарен за заботу, и искренне считал, что заботы этой не заслужил.

— Поспите, князь, — мягко повторил свои недавние слова Фандорин.

То ли от облегчения, то ли от слабости Дмитрий сразу уснул.

* * *

Врач, невысокий и весь какой-то круглый, будто надувшийся голубь, — очки с толстыми стеклами, короткие пальцы, брюшко, на котором смешно и кургузо топорщилось пальто, неторопливая манера говорить, — часто потирал руки в перчатках, жалуясь на то, что подмораживать в этом году стало слишком рано. Дмитрий кивал и послушно соглашался, про себя недоумевая — ему было тепло, даже когда он выходил подышать воздухом, опираясь на ограду, локоть экономки или, если отказаться не удавалось, на руку Фандорина.

Пасмурным сентябрьским утром привели первого коня, Агата — вороного рысака-иноходца. Дмитрий часто бывал у него, сидел неподалеку, глядя, как смуглый и улыбчивый конюх гладит его по спине, легко похлопывает по холке, носит воду, задает корм. Становиться заводчиком Дмитрий не собирался — знал, что ему не хватит времени и ресурсов на содержание своего табуна и штата слуг, — но все же хотел исполнить хоть часть мечты. Ездить верхом ему еще не разрешалось, но, как только он встал на ноги, думать мог лишь об этом.

Во время прогулок его сопровождал Фандорин — много говорил ровным низким голосом, когда Дмитрий был слишком тих, и ждал, чтобы он мог перевести дух. Дмитрию даже казалось, тот успокаивает его, словно тревожно переступавшего на месте коня. Прикосновения никогда не были слишком длительными. Коротким движением пальцев вдоль предплечья, если нужно было обратить на что-то внимание, сухой ладонью по лбу, чтобы проверить, нет ли жара, — но это только с разрешения, когда у Дмитрия, еще боровшегося с малокровием, кружилась голова.

— Я моложе вас, а вот видите… — он часто извинялся и ждал, что гость вот-вот поблагодарит за все и уедет, устав возиться с больным. Он был рассеянным, чаще молчал, отвечая односложно и не вникая в суть того, о чем его спрашивали. Раньше его могла терпеть таким только Мария, но в этот раз он даже не стал ей писать, чтобы не отвлекать от сына.

Гость однако не спешил прощаться, даже нашел общий язык с ворчливой экономкой. Иногда Дмитрию казалось, что именно Фандорин здесь хозяин — тот управлялся со всем легко, не навязываясь, и его хлопоты оставались незаметны со стороны.

Когда Дмитрий был слишком слаб, он принимал все как есть, не жалуясь, но время шло, постепенно возвращались силы, а с ним продолжали обращаться как с ребенком, за которым нужен глаз да глаз. Он горячился, про себя рассуждал, как лучше обратиться, чтобы не обидеть, — намекнуть или сказать прямо? — даже репетировал, но подходящий момент никак не подворачивался. А раздражение копилось.

В пустовавшем раньше доме все сильнее ощущалось чужое присутствие. Ночью иногда доносились тихие шаги, выходить из спальни было неудобно. Дмитрий сперва пробовал засиживаться допоздна у камина, но там его быстро клонило в сон. Тогда он начал уходить к себе засветло, отказываясь от вечерней шахматной партии, до утра бездумно мерил комнату, шагая из одного угла в другой.

Порой в открытое окно вместе с ароматом влажной остывавшей земли заносило запах чужого парфюма — Дмитрий жадно втягивал его и постепенно привык, но так и не перестал замечать. В нем растворялось прошлое — запахи измятой ливнем травы в Ильинском, персидских улиц, припорошенных мягкой белой пылью, сырой пристани в лондонском порту и освещенной фонарями мостовой в Париже.

В такие моменты очень хотелось, чтобы выслушали, поняли, а еще лучше — чтобы и вовсе не пришлось ничего говорить, чтобы осталось только подойти. Шаг вперед, еще один и еще, лицом к лицу. Чтобы не нужно было бежать.

Бывало, впрочем, и по-другому — душными, жаркими ночами, когда совесть замолкала и представлялось, что однажды его не станут слушать, но заставят просить. А он, не сопротивляясь, будет подставляться под горячие ладони и ластиться, как глупая дворовая собака, которую хозяин волен наказывать и привечать, при виде него восторженно стегающая себя по ногам хвостом. Раньше он сам бы первым скривился от подобной картины. Пару раз, когда Феликс вдруг откровенно, в привычной надменной манере высказывал свои мысли, не боясь его задеть, что Дмитрий — просто испорченный и ведомый мальчишка, которого мало секли в детстве, и совершенно зря, — он ставил того на место, чувствуя, что оскорблена его честь. Сейчас ему казалось, что возможность хоть ненадолго отказаться от собственной воли — это несбыточная мечта.

Неизменно державший дистанцию Фандорин деликатно отказывался от возможности съездить вместе в город. Дмитрий вызывал все того же шофера и отправлялся по делам в одиночестве, но когда возвращался, его всегда дожидались. Терпеть становилось все труднее.

В теплые дни он мало-помалу приучал себя к седлу заново, но еще боялся уходить из дома надолго. Иногда, поднимая взгляд, замечал вдалеке неподвижную фигуру. В первый раз он смутился, словно был занят чем-то чересчур интимным, не предназначенным для чужих глаз, быстро спешился и завел коня обратно, однако потом заставил себя привыкнуть и к этому.

* * *

Наконец в ноябре — темнело теперь рано, и гораздо чаще топили камин, — Дмитрий почувствовал, что больше не может обходить острые углы. День был промозглым, с заливавшим низины туманом. В такую погоду, помня о советах врача, он обычно оставался в доме, если не было нужды ехать в город. Теперь в доме было тяжело дышать, но гонять шофера в выходные не хотелось.

Агат тревожно всхрапывал, но с удовольствием позволял себя гладить. В поле было хорошо. Дмитрий быстро согрелся от езды и вернулся через час в приподнятом настроении, но уже на дорожке к конюшне его вдруг подвело чувство равновесия — вместо того, чтобы спуститься легко, он не рассчитал движение. Подошва поехала по скользкой траве, он едва не упал.

Колено ныло. Такие травмы были обманчивы, он знал по опыту — сперва казалось, что вышло скорее досадно, чем больно, но до дома он дохромал с трудом.

— Не знал, что вы выходили, — Фандорин поднялся ему навстречу, заметил хромоту. — Еще и в такой день. Д-давайте я помогу.

Дмитрий кое-как захлопнул за собой дверь и сделал шаг вперед, начал с силой растирать бедро, чувствуя, что теряет самообладание. Фандорин снова качнулся к нему.

В этот раз он отшатнулся, чудом удержавшись на ногах, и не сдержал яд:

— Не надо. Пусть я калека, но не надо так на меня смотреть.

— Вам тяжело стоять. Нужно сесть, дать ноге покой и осмотреть место повреждения, может быть, приложить лед. Будете напрягать мышцы, станет только хуже, — и совсем другим тоном добавил: — Я уже говорил, что не испытываю к вам никаких уничижительных чувств.

— Говорили, конечно, и лгали из-за этого своего мученического милосердия, — Дмитрий перебил его, ощутил наконец, как рвется наружу разом и переболевшее, и свежее. Он не мог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел: — Я привык, что меня никто не считает достойным правды, но это слишком долго тянется, слишком давно. Опекаете, как слабого умом, говорите-говорите-говорите и все расспрашиваете, растормошить пытаетесь. Из меня плохой подопытный. Лучше бы вам найти другого такого, чтобы сам себя от вины до смерти загрыз.

Дмитрию вспомнилось, как он уезжал в изгнание, а Фандорин выговаривал ему за то, что он боится. Теперь они поменялись местами, только Дмитрий как был трусом, так и остался. Он подавил всколыхнувшуюся волну боли, дошел до кресла и упал в него, вцепившись в подлокотники. Не смог даже высказать все стоя, глаза в глаза.

— Я с самого знакомства ждал, когда вы устанете со мной играться, но вы сперва говорили загадками, потом утешали, потом, перед отъездом, едва ли не выпороли меня словами от негодования, — он запнулся, снова пришло на память обидное сравнение с зарвавшимся юнцом. Фандорин выпрямился, сцепил руки в замок за спиной. Свет еще не зажигали, в полумраке не было видно его глаз. — Потом писали, явились с соболезнованиями... Я очень устал. Если хотите насладиться своей властью — трудно подобрать лучший момент, чем сейчас.

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза в ожидании — сейчас, вот сейчас оно… Но Фандорин молчал, только легко скривились губы — другой бы не заметил, но Дмитрий узнал ту маску, под которой Фандорин давно не скрывал от него лицо.

— Мне так и говорили про вас — эту ищейку ничем не запутаешь, нюх у нее, как у дьявола. Прячься или нет, беги или нет — найдет, и чем дольше бежишь, тем слаще для нее охота.

Из чужих уст это звучало по-другому — уважительно, почти с восхищением. А сейчас стало откровенно слабой попыткой задеть, да еще и выставленным напоказ напоминанием — чаще всего так говорил Феликс, к которому Фандорин по известным лишь ему одному причинам питал сильную неприязнь. Феликс Юсупов со злыми и правильными чертами, с медовыми и высокопарными речами, в которых явственно сквозил холодок, умел влюбить в себя кого угодно, но не его.

Бедро обожгло еще одной волной боли. Дмитрий сдался и положил ладонь поверх, а когда поднял глаза, оказалось, что Фандорин тяжело опустился на самый край сидения напротив него: губы скорбно поджаты, руки — осторожные, замечательные совсем не столь изящной, как у Феликса, красотой — соскользнули с подлокотников и повисли плетьми.

— Я ведь такой же, как Юсупов, так почему вы ко мне милосердны?

Это было справедливо: Дмитрий был убийцей и заговорщиком, как Феликс, а еще страдал от того же душевного недуга, что и Феликс, только был тише, перемалывал все внутри себя, не имея достаточно мужества, чтобы выставлять это на всеобщее обозрение. Феликсу всюду сопутствовал шепот дам и брезгливо отворачивавшихся мужчин, а Дмитрий прятался в тени. Его не избегали так нарочито, но и не смотрели вслед.

— Вы ведь этого и хотите, в-верно? — Фандорин начал тихо. — Чтобы накричали, обвинили, напомнили о том, как по-глупому вы себя сгубили, как запачкались в крови? Или чтобы вас без объяснений бросили здесь, наедине с собой? Но вы же просто не знаете, что с собой делать.

Вот теперь он и правда говорил как с неразумным ребенком, который вздумал повышать на старших голос, — без гнева, с учительской усталостью:

— Могли бы увидеть в произошедшем если не провидение, то шанс. Добром не исправишь зло, но вы уже не тот человек, что пошел на убийство. Могли бы успеть многое, чтобы вас не судили по одному д-деянию.

Дмитрий чувствовал, что к щекам приливает кровь. Тягучая боль забылась, поблекла. Он ждал откровенной ярости, а правда оказалась другой — теперь он уже не был уверен, что знает, к чему это приведет.

— Я тоже хотел себя наказать. Было за что — и в молодости, и не так давно. Вы не единственный, кто не успел исполнить приказ, выполнить д-дело, попросить прощения. Ваш брат вернул меня для разбирательства, потому что вы были ему небезразличны, но причина не только в вас. К тому моменту я тоже разочаровал его, хоть он и не говорил этого прямо. Думаю, вы слышали — меня не было рядом, когда началась в-война. Война, которой он хотел избежать, война, которую я не смог предотвратить — даже сейчас это звучит слишком самонадеянно.

Дмитрий едва успевал за Фандориным, не все понимал, но переспрашивать не смел.

— Я переоценил себя и действовал недостаточно осторожно. Чуть не умер, надеясь все исправить, но не сумел — ни исправить, ни умереть. Уполз зализывать раны подальше от чужих глаз и д-долго отравлял себя и тех, кто оказался рядом. И только после гибели вашего брата — никто не подсказал вовремя, никто не научил — понял: в самобичевании нет никакой п-пользы, если ему нет конца. Думаете, в вас совесть говорит? Так это не совесть, это вы себя изнутри отторгаете. Ч-чтобы что-то исправить, нужно сперва до конца это осознать.

Он говорил все так же негромко — про то, как услышал о Распутине, как встретил Феликса, а тот только забавлялся, будто считал смерть смешной. Стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами, Дмитрий смотрел на его приподнятый подбородок, темную линию волос, серебрившуюся над висками, шею в расстегнутом на одну пуговицу воротнике. На мгновение даже подумал о том, чтобы сползти вниз, коленями на пол, и правда просить о прощении. Вот только за что из содеянного извиняться вперед?

Казалось правильным остановить этот разговор вот так, на середине, пока дело не зашло дальше:

— Вы не обязаны вспоминать. Я был неправ, погорячился, совершенно зря втянул вас в это, — Дмитрий готов был сдаться, но чувствовал, что для этого уже слишком поздно.

Он попробовал встать, осторожно ступая на здоровую ногу, потом поднял глаза. Фандорин смотрел на него так, словно на какое-то время забыл, где находится, и только сейчас очнулся, с удивлением увидел, с кем говорит. Потом качнул головой, не своим жестом провел рукой по лбу.

— С вами все и так понятно, но и я хорош, старый дурак… Стойте. — Дмитрий замер. — Я помогу, только обещайте не бежать от меня, как от огня. Давайте не будем это бередить.

— А как же правда?

Фандорин коротко, невесело рассмеялся:

— Вы помните свою правду, а я — свою. А кроме нас и та, и другая, б-боюсь никому не нужна.

Дмитрий только сейчас заметил, что совсем стемнело.

Наваливаться на подставленное плечо было неудобно, но иначе он бы не удержался. Ладонь Фандорина, очень горячая и сухая, удобно, почти нежно опустилась чуть ниже ребер, успокоила заходившееся сердце.

— Останьтесь.

Это должно было прозвучать не так, не сейчас. Ему нужно было знать, как посмотрит на него Фандорин — скажет что-то? отчитает? молча уйдет? уж точно не останется, это ясно как день. Когда он наконец опустился на кровать поверх застеленного покрывала, то почти спал. С трудом выговорил:

— Я объясню… — и потянул на себя за лацкан пиджака.

Волос коснулась теплая рука, пропустила сквозь пальцы пряди на затылке, осторожно погладила по щеке, мазнула по губам.

— Я знаю.

А в следующее мгновение вдруг оказалось, что уже наступило утро.

Он с детства помнил это чувство, когда на смену буре отцовского гнева приходит затишье, чувство обиды и непонимания — разве я в чем-то виноват? — исчезает, а глаза постепенно высыхают, хоть и болят от пролитых слез.

Со скрипом передвигалась минутная стрелка часов, в окно лился чистый яркий свет. Он пошевелился, прислушиваясь к себе, с облегчением отметил, что боли нет. И только тогда понял, что был не один.

* * *

Когда-то давно Феликс выдумал жестокую игру: по одному ему известным знакам выбирал жертву и изводил ее прикосновениями, интимным полушепотом, будто бы случайным соприкосновением рук. Самые стойкие держались несколько недель, но рано или поздно оступались — тогда ему хватало и одного взгляда, чтобы их добить. Хорошие, правильные мальчики сдавались один за другим, а он вел счет и, дурачась, спорил на гроши, кому не повезет стать очередным отчаявшимся воздыхателем.

Он прижимался теснее, бросал томные взгляды из-под ресниц, обвинял Дмитрия в том, что тот ревнует, а Дмитрий не знал, что чувствовал, но жалел и Феликса, и себя, и тех, других. Феликс ждал от него уступок очень долго, иногда казалось даже — загонял его, как и прочих неловких юнцов, а когда не дождался, стал еще холоднее к тем, кто его любил. Для него это так и осталось игрой. Из писем Дмитрий легко угадывал, чем Феликс развлекал себя в минуты скуки, и не знал, что написать в ответ. Упоминать Фандорина уж точно не стоило, а кроме него в здешней жизни было слишком мало перемен.

Он все так же ложился за полночь, вставал на рассвете, выгонял себя на воздух в любую погоду и старался уделять хоть час в день на прогулки верхом. За обедом обычно молчали — было и неловко, и отчего-то легко. Больше не подступала мигрень, не подкатывала к горлу тошнота, а остальное пока не тревожило.

Едва прошла декабрьская хмарь, Дмитрий начал ждать лето и стегающие траву ливни.

Фандорин ни словом, ни жестом не показывал, что помнит, как Дмитрий не желал отпускать его от себя, но иногда — это чувствовалось — задерживал взгляд. Они и раньше соприкасались пальцами, потянувшись за кофейником, случайно сталкивались плечами при ходьбе, все это было привычным. Непривычно волновали только останавливавшиеся на Дмитрии темные глаза. В такие моменты Фандорин напоминал сеттера, взявшего след, и отказать себе в попытке сократить расстояние становилось все сложнее.

Это не было игрой, но Дмитрий чувствовал азарт и не уступал из чистого упрямства. Ничего не говорил, ничего не делал, но уже не отводил взгляд. Черта, за которую было страшно ступать, проявлялась все четче — вызов, на который нужно отвечать.

Пару дней после того, как Дмитрий проснулся и увидел рядом с собой Фандорина, неудобно свернувшегося прямо в одежде поверх покрывала так, чтобы не задевать его и не тревожить сон, он еще ждал каких-то слов. Потом понял, что в этот раз так просто не выйдет — Фандорин ждал подачи от него.

Он ворочался всю ночь, не мог усидеть на месте, снова подбирал слова — представлял, что скажет, как посмотрит. А утром снова становилось стыдно за свою неловкость. Со стороны мучительные паузы и скованные движения, вероятно, выглядели смешно. Слишком многое было сказано, но за этим ничего не последовало. Он не понимал, с чего начинать.

Наконец Фандорин сжалился:

— Попробуйте п-просто спросить. А там посмотрим.

Его опять успокаивали — как домашнего пса, который одичал в долгой разлуке с хозяином и теперь рычал, отталкивал от себя, кусал протянутую ладонь, — но в этот раз совсем другим тоном. Дмитрий помнил его по давним своим снам, когда холодность ощущалась завуалированной лаской и от каждого легкого прикосновения бросало в жар.

Позже ему показалось — это был не он. Даже после того, как получил разрешение, он никак не мог произнести вслух то, о чем думал, во что еще не верил до конца даже наедине с самим собой.

— Запретите мне, прикажите что угодно — все равно, что именно, лишь бы стало легче. Больше не могу.

Он непослушно тряхнул головой, поморщившись от резкого движения. Уставился на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы, чувствуя, как в кончиках покалывает от приливающей крови, как щеки и шею ошпаривает краской, которую уже не объяснить болезнью, ничем не скрыть. В ушах гудело, будто он вдруг оказался глубоко под водой, не разбирая, что ему говорят, но с невероятной четкостью ощущая собственное сердцебиение. Казалось, стоит только вдохнуть, и в легкие зальется вода — проще было вообще не дышать.

Он не заметил, как Фандорин встал и обошел кругом его кресло, не слышал шагов рядом с собой — сейчас не заметил бы даже того, что кричат ему на ухо. Потом на взмокшую шею легла чужая рука. Притронулась ко влажному от пота воротнику, скользнула вдоль него к верхней пуговице на рубашке, расстегнула и освободила путь для воздуха. Одной пуговицы было мало, грудь вздымалась так же высоко, и за ней последовала вторая, третья, пока сухая ладонь не поместилась в распахнутом вороте целиком.

— Ну что ты, — виска коснулась щека, непривычно близко прозвучал тихий смех. — Не надо. Попробуй не только выдыхать, но и вдыхать.

От обращения и первого глубокого вдоха обожгло легкие, закружилась голова.

— Раньше вы не хотели меня даже по имени звать, упрямо твердили: «Князь, князь»... А теперь так?

Он говорил медленно, останавливаясь, чтобы глотнуть еще воздуха. Голос хрипел и был скрипуче-неприятным, но Фандорин не замечал этого. Он вышел из-за спины, опустился на колени, положив ладонь на бедро. Впервые за долгие дни оказался лицом к лицу:

— После того, что ты только что сказал, неловко звать тебя иначе как Дмитрием, — он жмурился, щурил лукавые черные глаза с прямыми и длинными ресницами, будто пробовал имя на вкус. Седина в неярком свете лампы казалась темным серебром.

Таким он не был даже во сне — Дмитрий не решался додумывать, чем должна была кончиться подобная беседа.

— Опусти веки. — Дмитрий послушался. — А теперь произнеси то же самое еще раз и вслух. — Фандорин снова смеялся, на этот раз громче, будто мог позволить себе не быть хоть на это мгновение бесстрастным. — В прошлый раз ты прошептал так тихо, что не услышал бы и кто-то более чуткий, не только такой старик, как я.

— Тогда как вы поняли? 

Не открывая глаз, он повернул голову на звук голоса, на отголосок теплого дыхания и вдруг наткнулся губами на неподатливый узкий рот. Запах и вкус сперва показались простыми, знакомыми — лимон и крепкий черный чай, — но потом губы приоткрылись, и на кончике языка кисловатый привкус раскрылся в терпкость имбиря. Дмитрий некстати вспомнил, как сам заваривал сегодня этот чай, как опускал в дымившуюся чашку ароматные белые кусочки, без которых Фандорин не мог обойтись.

Фандорин отстранился. Дмитрий бросил короткий взгляд вниз — на бедре все так же лежала ладонь, только теперь она сжалась, огладила колено, ребром растерла потянутую мышцу, которая уже не причиняла неудобств, и мучительно медленно скользнула по грубой ткани брюк вверх. Дмитрий понял, что остановил ее движение, только когда почувствовал под пальцами биение пульса на чужом запястье. Фандорин даже не попытался вывернуться, просто дернул на себя, перевернул ладонь так, что его оказалась сверху, сжимала с силой, но недостаточно крепко, чтобы причинить боль.

— А как я мог не понять? У тебя такие глаза, что сколько ни прячь правду — она все равно как на ладони.

Теперь он почему-то не заикался. Приблизил лицо — Дмитрию стало еще теснее, жарче, на мгновение его захлестнуло паникой, захотелось скинуть с себя прижимавшееся тело, но это быстро прошло.

Первый укус пришелся на тонкую кожу под подбородком— зубы чувствительно прихватили и оттянули, но того же места через секунду коснулся язык, мазнул раз, другой, будто это было извинением. Высвободиться больше не хотелось, хотелось вжаться, вдавить в себя сильнее, сцепить руки в кольцо. Затылок стукнулся о твердую спинку кресла. Дмитрий знал, что выгибается совсем уж непристойно, что упирается коленом в пах, отчаянно пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы хоть на мгновение удалось перевести дух.

Фандорин заметил, потянул на себя, помог встать. Вся кровь, казалось, ушла вниз, от резкой перемены положения зашумело в висках. Дмитрий ухватился за предплечье, чувствуя, как напрягаются под тонким полотном рубашки и ладонью мышцы. 

В спальне снова стало неловко, пока не подумалось: Фандорин уже был здесь, провел несколько ночей в неудобном, узком кресле, одна ножка которого была чуть короче остальных. Он видел худшее из всего, что можно представить, и до сих пор не ушел.

В этот раз Дмитрий не стал ждать, пока скажут, что можно, — предпочел забыть о том, что ему стоит беречь ногу, о том, как недавно лежал в этой же постели в бреду, а Фандорин утирал ему холодный пот. Он знал, что жаден, что ведет себя недостойно, но надеялся, что его простят. Старался успеть все и сразу, хоть и догадывался: теперь не бросят, не дадут сбежать.

Он подставлял шею, губы под укусы, послушно запрокидывал голову. Опустился на кровать, не глядя и не боясь обо что-то удариться, когда почувствовал, что он него этого ждут. Затылок страховала ладонь Фандорина, и он потерся об нее шеей, не стал сдерживаться, когда от того, как по коже головы царапнули короткие ногти, вырвался стон. Фандорин тут же втянул воздух — хищно раздулись ноздри — и придавил собой.

— Уверен? — Дмитрий ожидал услышать: «Уверен, что хочешь?», но Фандорин договорил по-другому: — Уверен, что тебе меня хватит? Смотрю на тебя и не понимаю, как с тобой справиться. Разве что ты согласишься слушаться и терпеть.

Он приподнялся, осторожно, но быстро высвободил одну руку, расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы на рубашке Дмитрия, стянул ее и свою рубашку через голову, чтобы не тратить лишнее время. Остался в нижней сорочке — Дмитрий с благоговением намотал край влажной ткани на кулак.

— Согласен? — голос был обманчиво спокойным, но показалось, что от него в спальне стало еще темнее.

Дмитрий жалел, что не догадался зажечь лампу сразу, но Фандорин наклонился к самому уху и прикусил мочку, царапнул по ней зубами:

— В следующий раз.

Потом привстал и пересел ближе к изножью, расстегнул на нем брюки, касаясь совсем невесомо, словно еще ничего для себя не решил.

— Мучаете меня… — жар лип к коже, воздух был густым и давил на грудь. Дыхание вырывалось задушенными стонами.

— Сейчас и правда мучаю, — Фандорин смеялся одними глазами, это было — будто глоток другой жизни, на которую Дмитрию разрешили взглянуть исподволь, только он знал теперь: уже не отберут. Он не позволит, не сможет отказаться, распробовав до конца. — Скажи, когда больше не сможешь.

Дмитрий хотел кивнуть, но тут же захлебнулся на вдохе, закатил глаза — горячая ладонь сжалась, пару раз погладила по всей длине, большой палец обвел головку, надавил у основания. В горле совсем пересохло. Он смог только протестующе мотнуть головой.

— Тогда терпи.

Перед глазами плыло, он коротко и сильно дернул Фандорина к себе и скрестил ноги у него на пояснице:

— Я передумал. Устал терпеть и ждать.

Он почти не запомнил, как Фандорин аккуратно и медленно снял с него и с себя брюки и белье, как вытянулся рядом, чтобы не прижимать его слишком сильно, как потребовал сказать, чего хочется, не обращая внимания на то, что Дмитрий едва мог говорить от жажды разрядки и стыда. Он прислушивался к стонам, но избегал взглядов, словно боялся не сдержаться от того, что увидит, если разрешит себе смотреть.

Дмитрий запомнил только, как сперва было слишком странно и медленно, а потом он повторил: «Устал терпеть», — и стало хорошо.


	5. Эпилог

Весна пришла поздно, но солнце палило сильнее, чем прошлым летом. В полдень даже под навесом жгло от белизны глаза. С моря ветром несло соленый воздух, и после дня под открытым небом кожа казалась дубленой. Дмитрий не узнавал себя в зеркале: на щеках и шее, на руках, там, где прежде, в Персии, оставались красноватые ожоги, теперь был настоящий загар.

Скоро должны были привезти других лошадей. Тоскливо смотревший всю зиму Агат ожил, по вечерам его приходилось долго уговаривать, прежде чем завести в конюшню. Потом Дмитрий стягивал пропитавшуюся потом тонкую рубашку и шел к небольшому выкрашенному в светло-серый сараю, где держали утварь и инструменты. Неспешно полоскал рубашку и обтирался чистой водой из оставленного в тени большого ведра, зачесывал отросшие мокрые волосы со лба и набрасывал на плечи приятно холодную ткань. Она быстро высыхала на ветру. Он стягивал сапоги и шел домой босиком — стебли трав доставали до пояса, кололись острыми венчиками. На закате среди сухих побегов горел красноватым золотом разросшийся желтый жасмин.

Теперь он не только ощущал спиной взгляд, но был уверен — за ним наблюдают, и все же былой неловкости не испытывал. Напротив, чувствовал, что ему впервые за долгое время спокойно. Тишина стояла такая, что слышно было даже дыхание земли.

Мария еще не отказалась от своей мечты жить вместе, звала с собой, а Дмитрий не знал, как ей все объяснить, но был уверен, что в другом месте так хорошо уже не будет. Он урезал внеурочное время, которое уделял работе, и с удивлением заметил, что так успевает гораздо больше и почти не устает.

На все просьбы Дмитрий честно отвечал, что не переедет, но обещал навещать. У Марии была настоящая морская вилла, старое ранчо со скрипящими дверями и простой мебелью проигрывало ей по всем пунктам. Дмитрий был бы рад увидеть наконец Атлантику — за два года здесь так и не выбрался дальше ближайшей реки. Иногда сестра с грустью писала о Леннарте, который рвался к отцу — «как неразумный птенец», читал Дмитрий и улыбался знакомой интонации: с такой же она говорила о нем самом. После восьми лет, проведенных с сыном порознь, ей нелегко давалась даже короткая разлука.

Однажды Мария спросила прямо, собирается ли он заводить семью, а он перевел разговор на другую тему. Она поняла.

Фандорин уехал в марте, но уже в начале мая вернулся — Дмитрий не спрашивал, на сколько, чтобы лишний раз не испытывать его безграничное терпение, но отчего-то чувствовал, что и так знает ответ.

— Ты теперь совсем как кочевник — бронзовое лицо, открытое солнцу и ветрам, верный скакун рядом, выгоревшая вороная коса. Не хватает только лука и расшитого седла.

Негромкий смех всегда застигал врасплох. Он так и не привык к тому, как к нему теперь обращались — на ты, как равному, больше не упоминая титул, — как не привык и звать Фандорина по имени в ответ. Тот, впрочем, не казался недовольным. Подходил ближе, иногда, если на него находило, клал ладонь на плечо, не заботясь о том, что увидят: здесь некому было смотреть.

В доме больше не было тесно, за обедом не висела напряженная тишина. Фандорин рассказывал о Японии и Индии, о Софии, Кракове и Москве. О случайных попутчиках, рядом с которыми плыл за другой край света, и о том, как в каждом рано или поздно видел то, чего не было в других.

— А кого увидел при первой встрече во мне?

Иногда находило и на него, чаще всего — прохладными вечерами, когда Фандорин первым предлагал выпить немного вина.

— Сперва — бездельника, повесу и глупца, а после — тебя. После — только тебя.

Горячая ладонь почти касалась щеки, грела озябшую кожу, большой палец легко дотрагивался до рта.

Они никогда не засыпали в одной постели — Дмитрий приходил в себя, задыхаясь, с именем того, кто не оставлял его и сейчас, на губах, и стеснялся, не хотел, чтобы его видел таким даже Фандорин, — но зато привыкли дожидаться друг друга бессонными ночами в гостиной или неподалеку от дома, на невысоком холме. Там кошмары ненадолго отставали — отдавали Дмитрия под власть слишком проницательного человека в черном, с которым не смели спорить даже в ночной тьме.

Тогда Фандорин держал его за предплечье, позволял опускать голову себе на плечо, без брезгливости целовал прохладный от выступившего пота лоб и дрожавшую ладонь. Нашептывал на ухо сказки о былом: «Однажды в Бессарабии, в северных степях, где свободы столько, что весь мир твой, жил один князь…»


End file.
